Storm Clouds
by la Pianissima
Summary: The Varia has a new Cloud Guardian and she's also Xanxus' lil sister. The Prince gave her a pervertish first impression and tries to avoid him. But how can she when both of them go on a mission together? BelxOC. R&R please
1. Chapter 1 : Destiny Starts

Hello! Yume no Amai here!

This is my second fanfic and I hope that'll you'll love the same way you loved my first one. If there is any information there that seems wrong, you can correct me.

Oh, and I do apologize in advance for Xanxus' language. I really don't know how to do his way of speaking. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

**Storm Clouds**

"_Cupid is the worst match-maker; Linking me with_

_a perverted, fake prince. "_

* * *

Chapter 1: Destiny starts

It was at the start of October when the Varia received a letter. The recipient was Xanxus and the sender was his father, Timoteo. The black haired hunk just glared at the letter as Lussuria gave it to him. Xanxus shrugged and closed his eyes. Annoyed, Lussuria left his office, leaving the letter at Xanxus' table. "It's from your Father; he might have died and made you inherit his stuff, Boss." Lussuria said as he stormed off. Again, Xanxus just stared at the letter, watching orange dying will flames emanate from it. "Looks like the real deal. That piece of trash. What does he want now?" He opened the letter and read its contents.

Meanwhile, Bel and Squalo just got back from their mission. Their job was to assassinate a bank manager who was a wanted criminal. Mammon was the first one to greet them. He just stared at the two, envying them because they came from a money-filled heaven. "Tcccch." Mammon said and he flew to his room. Bel noticed Mammon's behavior and cackled his maniacal signature laugh. "Ushishishi." Squalo grunted and walked to his room as well, leaving the Prince at the front door of the HQ.

"Such a boring day again. Ushishishi." The blonde prince declared. _Boring indeed. Squalo's going to sleep, Mammon's busy with money, Lussuria's doing something perverted, Levi's an idiot, and Boss is scary. Oh wait, Fran. Well, I could play with him today._ "Consider yourself honored, frog. The prince chose you to jester him today. Ushishishi." He talked to himself, walking towards Fran's room. But when he opened the door, the frog wasn't there. _Guess he left for a mission._ Being bored as he is, he decided to take a scroll. But a bath would be nice. Heading towards his room, he passed Xanxus' office/room and noticed that his door was open. He stopped to look who's inside, and of course, the Boss was there, napping on his king-size armchair. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping liger tamer, he silently went to his room and took a nice, warm bath.

Walking joyfully across Olive Street, which was 1 km away from the HQ, Bel noticed an ice cream shop. Feeling his pockets, he took out his wallet and look for money. He grinned as he saw his unlimited credit card. (He is a prince after all!) He bought a vanilla flavored sundae cone and happily licked the ice cream. _Guess it's not so bad after all, peasant's food, that is._ Walking back to the base, the prince saw an apple blonde girl sitting on the corner of a four-way street. That's the only corner that leads to the Varia HQ. Ignoring the girl, he turned to the street towards the HQ. He noticed that the girl was in a lonesome mood, a Mickey Mouse hoodie covering part of her head and two shimmering cerulean suitcases. Consistently walking further, he stopped as something grabbed hold of his jacket. He saw the apple blonde's hand tugging his clothing.

Annoyed, he pinched the hand and forced her to let go, cursing her in the process. But the girl didn't stop bugging him until he was only 40 meters away from the base. "What do you want?" He hissed. "A-a-are you, are you a Varia officer, mister?" The girl stuttered. "Huh? Yes, and so? Oh, and it's 'Your Highness' not 'Mister'." The prince barked. "Uhmm… Might you be Prince Belphegor, the holder of the Varia Storm Ring?" The girl asked. "I am. Why does a commoner like you know my name and my status? Are you an assassin, pest?" He said, attempting to grab his knives with his right hand and licking his ice cream on his left hand. The girl didn't answer and just asked, "Can you take me to Xanxus?" Bel clicked his tongue in irritation. "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Cherrie. I'm Xanxus' younger sister." The apple blonde answered.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:**

Hyahahaha! Thank you for reading this!

Sneak Peek:

Chapter 2 - The Letter


	2. Chapter 2 : The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Astounded, the prince dropped his ice cream, nearly landing on his left shoe. He froze for a moment, keeping his cool. He never knew the boss has a little sister. Wait. He never did! This girl must be a fake, but then again, if she's a fake, then why does she know him? Damn. He decided to ignore the pesky girl. But the girl was persistent. She picked up her suitcases and followed the blonde prince. Getting more annoyed at the relentless feminine figure, he made up his mind to bully the girl and scare her away for good. Though his plan will ruin his image as a prince, he doesn't mind. Pests like her deserve to be punished if necessary.

A cold breeze blew the trees' leaves, making them sway as if dancing. The leaves were starting to change colors as autumn is right around the corner. A few yards ahead is the Varia HQ, its roof barely visible against an army of auburn trees. Bel stopped walking, initializing his bullying plan. He grabbed 2 knives from under his jacket and threw them past Cherrie. Both knives had wires attached to them and Bel pulled the wires closer, making cuts in Cherrie's clothes as the wires drew near her skin. Instantly, there was a frightful façade implanted on the girl's face. She didn't move, scared to be slashed further by the wires. "Listen kid," Bel neared her. She's still frozen in fear. "The Boss killed his older brothers years ago. And I never heard of him having a younger sister. If you're here to mess with us, then you better be prepared to face the consequences." The prince hissed. "But I am Xanxus' sister! My father sent me here to—" Bel didn't let her finished her sentence. Immediately, he plunged her head towards the ground, making her squeal like a mouse. He pinned her, seizing her wrist with his hands. Him over her, well, he looked like he was going to rape her. "I'm giving you a chance to run away pest, tell me who you really are and why do you know me. Spit it!" The prince harassed her, inching his lips towards hers. He doesn't give a damn to women. They only serve as weaknesses for men. "I told you! I'm Xanxus' sister! Let go of me! Nngh!" She forced herself to kick him with her free legs but her attempts were futile. The prince's face was getting closer to hers. His spiky hair was tickling her cheeks and the inner lobes of her ear. "Ushishishi…" The blonde laughed.

"Oh, senpai," All of a sudden, a boy with lush green hair wearing a frog hoodie appeared in front of the battling couple. It seemed he was on his way to the Varia base as well. The blonde prince eyed the new comer, noticing the surprise in his eyes (but his face was still emotionless). He saw his gaze travel up and down, studying the awkward position he was in. "Senpai, sorry to disturb your love-making. I'll be off first." The frog head said giving his senpai a victory sign, congratulating him on finally getting a girl. "Oi, Fran!" The prince tried to defend himself but his kohai already dashed towards the base. "Let … go of me, pervert!" Finally, Cherrie's kick landed on the prince's manhood. The boy moaned painfully, freeing the girl's hands and cursing her over and over. "I am not a pervert!" He stood up and grabbed 5 more knives, but the apple blonde already ran towards the HQ with her suitcases. Running in a hurry, her Mickey Mouse hoodie got blown by the wind, landing near the prince's feet. "Tcch. I let her get away."

Back inside the Varia HQ, Fran went directly to the kitchen, starving from his previous mission. Lussuria was busy cooking lunch. "Luss-nee, when did Bel-senpai got himself a girlfriend?" The frog asked the mother hen. Lussuria gave him that 'what-do-you-mean' look. Fran sniffed the air as perfectly cooked sunny-side up eggs landed on his plate. "Bel never had a girl friend before." Lussuria said. Fran then told him that he saw Bel-senpai making love to a girl in front of the base. Lussuria started to sway his butt in all directions. Suddenly, Bel entered the kitchen, all flushed from running (he was looking for Cherrie). But, Lussuria and Fran gave him that 'was-it-fun?' look. Feeling the disgusting atmosphere, he stormed out the kitchen and went to his room. On the way, he saw Levi emanating an ominous aura. He figured that the Boss was angry with him again. _Wait. The Boss! She was looking for him._

After having realized this, he dashed towards his Boss' room. He was too late. The girl was already in the room talking to Xanxus. He stood by the door, trying to listen to their conversation. But, unfortunately, it was barely audible. Feeling his boss could handle the girl; he went straight to his room and took a nap.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Piece of trash._

After reading his father's personal letter to him, Xanxus felt uneasy. The contents of the letter were rather disturbing and he was instantly in a bad mood. His father told him that Sawada Tsunayoshi will replace him as Vongola Boss in a few weeks and the household of Vongola 9th will be forced to move out of the Vongola HQ. In accordance to that, the Kyuudaime wanted Xanxus to take care of his younger sister, Cherrie. The Kyuudaime is very old and will be just a hindrance to his daughter's dreams. He also wrote in the letter that Cherrie has been trained under the Kyuudaime himself and has fully mastered her abilities, stating that she has 4 of the 7 flame attributes: Sky, Lightning, Mist and Cloud. His father asked Xanxus if he could let her work as a Varia officer, given the title of Varia's Cloud Guardian. Timoteo reassured him that she can handle any household chore there is possible, and she won't be a burden to them. But stubborn as Xanxus is, Timoteo knew he would deny and he sent the girl off a few days before he sent the letter. There was nothing else Xanxus could do but wait.

Xanxus was adopted by the Kyuudaime when he was still a kid. He loved his adopted father and even smiled and laughed with him. Years after he got adopted, his father rescued Sharia and Cherrie from an assassination attack. He was rather close to the girls as they were near his age group, aging 10 y/o and 6 y/o respectively. He loved them both as he did his father. The older sister inherited her birthright and continued to work in place of her late father, leaving Cherrie with Xanxus. He can still remember the day when he almost killed his father and how terrified Cherrie looked. She never did wanted to see the scene, as she accidentally lost her way out of the quaking building. After he 'awoken', Xanxus never saw of his younger sister again and became boss of the Varia.

His stoic impression never wavered as his mind was happy to hear she was safe, but rather annoyed when he was given the responsibility to take her under his wing. The Varia's frustrating enough. Either way, he was pleased. At least now his guardians would be finally complete.

While reminiscing about his past, Xanxus' door creaked open. He thought it was Squalo or Bel reporting in their mission as he turned around while sitting on his armchair. "How'd the mission go, trash?" But the reply he was seeking turned out to be different. "Onii-kun!" A voice of a female. He hasn't heard this kind of tone before, as women were inferior to him. He turned his chair around and saw an apple blonde beauty. Her hair slightly messed up, her clothes a bit dirty and her face ready to cry. "Who the hell are you?" Was his reply. "Big brother's really getting old, forgetting his little sister's face. Hyahaha." Her bubbly face radiated an intense bouncy aura, and for such a long time, Xanxus smiled again. He stood up, walked towards his sister and patted her head. He commented on how she'd grown and how much of a lady she had become. They exchanged smiles but that was all. Everything was settled in a moment. They stood there in the middle of the room, just standing. Happy to see each other's company. The bell for lunch was heard and Xanxus' patted her shoulder. "Let's go. Lunch is serve. I'll introduce you to your fellow guardians." Side by side, the brother and sister walked to the dining room.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**A/N:**

_It'll be a while before I can upload the next chapter, so I hope you'll wait for it. Thank you again for reading!  
_

=^.^=_  
_

Sneak Peek  
:

Chapter 3 - The Cloud


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cloud

Gomen, gomen! It took me a while before I could finish this.

I apologize in advance for Xanxus' language. I hope it's acceptable enough. Please feel free to correct any information I got wrong, okay? I won't bite!

I also apologize for my diction, grammar and vague descriptions. I'm really no-good in describing stuff! Hyahaha! Enjoy!

BTW, thank you!

HKTM - Hyaaaa! I know! It really came to my mind, "I wonder how would Xanxus behave if he has a younger sibling?" and BOOM! A story was born.

akagami hime chan and pen's outburst - i love Fran too, that's why I'm doing an extra effort to characterize him :3

LaughterGirl - here it is! The third chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cloud

Xanxus calmly walked with his sister a few feet behind. He tried his best to hide his smile but he seems he just can't. When he reached the dining room, he abruptly disturbed the atmosphere with his cackle. The other guardians looked at him in concern. Did their boss finally lose it? He smirked at the sight of the shocked faces of his comrades and noticed one person was missing.

_That bratty prince._

"Oi, where's Bel?" He asked. Nobody answered him back. Deciding to announce his sister's arrival, he walked to his seat. All of a sudden, the blonde prince entered. "Ushishish—" He stopped, as his eyes (although not visible) met a pair of forest green orbs. The prince stepped back, amused to see the Mickey Mouse girl in front of him. The girl too was stunned when the perverted prince stared at her. Quickly, she ran to Xanxus' side and shouted, "Onii-kun! That perverted prince tried to rape me earlier!" At the shot of the words, Xanxus pulled out his guns, take note, GUNS, and pointed 'em directly at Bel's head.

"Ushishishi. I can explain, Boss—" The prince tried to defend himself again but failed miserably as two bullets shot passed both of his ears. He hissed at Cherrie and Cherrie stuck out her tongue. Xanxus calmed down and sat on his seat. He motioned Cherrie to sit on his lap, like old times. Snaking his arms around his sister's waist, he introduce her to his fellow Varia members.

"Listen up, trash. This is my precious younger sister. And also, she'll be our new Cloud Guardian." He stared angrily at Belphegor. The prince hesitantly sat on his respective seat, having only Levi between him and the annoyed liger tamer. "If any of you tries to fucking hurt her, better be fucking prepared for a fucking death." His eyes never left Bel. The rest of the Varia guardians nodded in agreement, not wanting to do anything against their Boss' will. "Belphegor, come to my office after lunch." The prince gulped. Cherrie also gave Bel the Medusa stare, but turned her eyes towards the delicious grilled stake served in front of her. She fed Xanxus and herself, sharing one pair of utensils (urgh, sorry, even I am puking at this thought). Though his expression was stoic, it was obvious he was pleased.

After lunch, Bel immediately left the dining room and headed straight to his room. Fran sneaked up on him, saying, "And I really thought she was your girlfriend, senpai. Too bad she's Boss' sister. If she were any other girl, will senpai make her his girlfriend?" 3 knives landed on his frog hat. "Shut up," was the ripper's reply. "Demo, senpai. If you think about it, if ever you _did_ have a girlfriend, you'll be able to smile naturally. And smiling naturally can relax your jaws and gums and improve your teeth's health. And if you have a girlfriend, then y—" There goes 3 more knives. Hasn't anyone told him that he hates women? He ignored the idiotic genius and continued walking to his room. But Cherrie interrupted him.

"Prince the Ripper," she said, avoiding eye contact (huh? What eyes? XD). The prince turned around for the second time, more knives on his hands. "What?" he asked, annoyed. One wrong move from this girl could mean the end. "I told you, didn't I? I _am _Xanxus' sister." She said, her head slightly turned. The prince frowned. _Urgh, this girl is really getting on my nerves._ First of all, she made him dropped his ice cream, and secondly, she's the reason why Boss is mad at him. Wait. If he could be in good terms with her, then Boss might forgive him for his 'bullying' earlier. "Whatever." He said, "Sorry … for earlier." He came closer and patted her head. He saw she blushed at his action and he leered. " … Xanxus is waiting for us in his room." She said taking off Bel's hand from her head. "Ushishishi. Let's go then." Both of them walked side by side towards the liger tamer's office. Behind them, the frog croaked, "..aaaaaaaaaaaaair."

"Boss." Bel knocked three times on Xanxus' door. He heard the words, 'Come in' and both of them entered the room. Almost immediately, Cherrie ran towards her brother and sat on the left arm of his king-size arm chair. Bel clicked his tongue. "What's up, Boss?" The blonde asked, concealing his shivering hands under his jacket. The Boss seemed to calm down. Glaring at the blonde prince, Xanxus smirked. Though he _is_ happy to have his sister around, he's still quite annoyed to have another subordinate. He knows Bel hates the opposite sex. And judging from her sister's actions, she's scared of Bel. He will have to give both of these trashes in front of him a decent punishment. It will be the most 'civilized' retribution he has ever made. He'll have them torture each other mentally and emotionally.

"Cherrie, you'll be sleeping in Bel's room." The raven hair said. Instantaneously, Cherrie fell off her seat and Bel jerked backwards. As expected, both of them shouted at Xanxus, complaining about the absurdity he released. With both of the two immature kids yelling at the top of their lungs, Xanxus pounded his fist on top of his table. "This will serve as punishment for both of you." Both of them froze. _Punishment?_ Realizing both of them won't shut up if he doesn't talk, he explained.

"Listen, especially you, Cherrie. The Varia is an elite assassination squad. The people here are bad ass jerks who'll kill anyone mercilessly. Since that damn bastard Timoteo sent you here to live with me, you'll have to follow _my_ rules. Belphegor, earlier, Cherrie said you tried to _rape_ her. And I thought you hated women." He jeered. Bel just turned his head around. "I thought she was an enemy." The prince replied. "But I told you twice that–" Cherrie stopped. "Shut up, both of you. Anyways, Bel, this is for harassing my precious sister. Cherrie, this is for coming over here and giving me responsibility to take care of you. This is a punishment to strengthen three things: Pressure, Temptation and Patience. Pressure as I will be strictly watching over you two. Temptation as to have power over your guts to attack each other. Patience as controlling your temper, emotions and everything else to avoid falling into the earlier two aspects. Also, seeing you two torture each other would be fun." The liger tamer dismissed the two blondes and napped on his king-size arm chair. The following days would be hell for them and heaven for him.

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Thank you so much for reading this!

I appreciate anything you would like to ask about the story.

Hyahaha! I really love CherrieXBel! HAHAHA!

Sneak Peek:

Chapter 4 - The Varia

2


	4. Chapter 4 : The Varia

Again, I'm not really good in describing the situation, so I'm really, really sorry.

I also apologize if this chapter is too long. I really can't help it.

Btw, thank you for the reviews you gave me. =))))

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chapter 4 – The Varia

Wordlessly, the blonde boy and girl head south of the corridor outside Xanxus' room. The last room to the left would be Belphegor's. Muttering curses for both the Boss and his sister, Belphegor opened the door to his room. At first sight, well, it was dirty. Clothes everywhere, knives loitering on the floor, empty bottles of soft drinks, energy drinks, wrappers of candies, chips, and even the furniture are misplaced. The arrangement of his room was okay. Versailles-themed walls with white as the dominant color and red and gold bordering the corners and the engraved designs. The couches were of color cream with gold borders for the designs. The rugs were crimson red. His bed was a mess but the black and red checkered patterns were clearly visible. The curtains have the same checkered pattern as the bed but it, too, was a mess.

Seeing the glamorous garbage dump in front of her, she froze in front of the prince's door. The blonde casually entered his den, walking like he memorized the whole room with all the obstacles lying around. "Aren't you entering?" He asked when he noticed she's not anymore following him. "I forgot my suitcases." She said, running off as the words shot out of her mouth. The prince grinned and let out his creepiest, sinister signature laugh ever. Satisfied with giving her a great first impression of his room, he fell on his bed and continued his nap (he barely rested his eyes earlier when lunch was served). Later onwards, Cherrie returned to 'her' room and finally had the courage of entering the filthy sanctuary. She became aware of the sleeping blonde and sigh in disbelief. _How could he feel so comfy with all this…trash around? _Following her instincts, she cleaned up his room. She noticed the bathroom. God it was huge. It even had a shower and a bathtub. The washing machine was also there. She placed all of Bel's dirty clothes inside and continued cleaning the room. Luckily, Lussuria has a vacuum cleaner she can borrow. And in no time, the room was good as new. Studying her new place-called-home, she sighed. Though it's a boy's room, it was cute. The white ceilings, Versailles-styled decorations, a shimmering chandelier, soft and puffy armchairs, they were all fit for a king, err, a prince in this occasion. Contented on what she'd achieved on her first day, she rested on the bed. The bed was big enough for three people, giving the boy and girl a good 1.5 ft distance from each other when they sleep.

Cherrie was a morning person, waking up at 5 in the morning everyday. Bel was a lazy brat, waking only if someone wakes him. Thanks to this she can access the bathroom and take a bath without any doubt that the prince won't peep at her. After she finishes her bath and put on her clothes, she stole a glance at the sleeping figure in the bed and left the room. Cherrie went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She saw no one there and directly opened the fridge. She saw lots and lots of steak stacked up. Xanxus' face instantly shot up in her head. She giggled. She decided to cook pork stew. While busy preparing the ingredients, Lussuria came in and offered to help. An hour and a half later, they were done. Fran passed by the kitchen and Cherrie asked him to help set the table. When the rest of the Varia came down to eat, they were surprised to see the dining room sparkling. An innocent, bubbly, cheery aura enveloped the room and the table was filled with delicious stew. "Cherrie made all of this," Lussuria announced and the officers sat on their respective seats. All of them were eating except for Cherrie. There was no more room for her in the dining table. Xanxus asked for her but Lussuria told him that she already ate and is now currently cleaning the HQ. Xanxus smirked and continued feasting on his breakfast. "Mammon, call up Talbot and ask him to make a Varia Cloud Ring." Mammon nodded at his boss' command.

Cherrie was busy tidying the living room. Bottles of wine lay messily around and pieces of ripped paper lay a muck. She was halfway done when Levi entered. Shock at the girl in a frilly pink apron, he said, "B-boss' sister!" The girl jerked and stared at Levi. He started to apologize and Cherrie shooed the thought. She said there's nothing to apologize with. They chatted for a while, talking about Xanxus most of the time. Levi talked on about how awesome he is to be the boss' right hand man, how devoted he is to his title, and filling in details of Xanxus that she doesn't know. Instantly, the two became friends (thanks to the topic, 'Xanxus'). Levi helped out Cherrie after their talk and volunteered to take out the trash. Skipping, Cherrie continued surveying the huge mansion, looking for possible rooms she can clean.

Along the way, she heard screaming coming from one room. She knocked on the door and a voice permitted her to come in. She saw a silver-haired man untangling his smooth flowing hair from a hand brush. She offered to help him comb his hair, seeing as he's having a lot of trouble with it. She also gave him advice on how to wash it, comb it and even how to tie it to a ponytail. Thanking her, Squalo gave her a pat on the back, expressing how deeply moved he is by her actions. No one in the Varia ever tried to help him with his hair hygiene. He gave her a killer grin and she returned it with her sparkling smile. She excused herself, continued walking along the house.

Seeing she could do nothing more to clean the mansion, Cherrie went back to 'her' room and changed. Belphegor wasn't there, but his dirty clothes are scattered on the floor. For a prince, he doesn't know the word 'clean'. Annoyed, she picked up the clothes and brought it to the washing machine. She heard some noise from the shower. "Oh my god!" Quietly, she tiptoed, trying to exit the small compartment, blushing. But with Bel's subhuman sense of hearing, he heard her from the start. He murmured "Ushishishi. That little pest." Heart throbbing, she left the bathroom, pausing in front of the door. Her knees felt weak and she collapsed, only having the door as her support. She stayed in that position for a while, slapping her cheeks to prompt her blood to continue to circulate. "That perverted prince!" she kept on saying until her heart stop pumping like crazy. The door behind her suddenly opened, pushing her forward. As expected, Bel appeared, his towel covering the lower half of his body. A huge grin was planted on his face. Immediately, the apple blonde skedaddled away from the prince. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Just when her blush finally faded away, they returned, now not only in her cheeks, but in the entirety if her face. Crawling away, she left the room to give the prince some privacy to change. "Damn that pervert!"

Mammon was with Fran, training him outside the HQ. He's been trying to strengthen the frog's stamina so that he'll be able to withstand powerful illusions for a longer period of time. Unfortunately, the idiotic genius doesn't get the baby's lessons and ends up tiring himself out. Cherrie noticed the two and tried to help. Since the Mist attribute is her second most favorite flame, she told Fran about her own techniques like proper breathing, proper state of mind, proper way to meditate, proper way to switch illusions with real items and other stuff. Mammon agreed to her rules and told Fran to follow them and see if he could improve. The trio illusionists finished exactly at lunch time. When they got to the dining room, an extra chair was added right next to Belphegor's. Cherrie glanced at Xanxus and instantly she knew it was part of the punishment. She sat down and quietly ate her lunch.

This was Cherrie's daily routine. Clean the house (especially Bel's room, which was constantly dirty), help Lussuria in cooking, help Fran and Mammon with their training, chat with Levi, give more advice to Squalo, and talk now and then with Xanxus. One time, she asked Xanxus if she could go on a job because she needed the money to buy new clothes (actually, she just wanted to buy a sofa bed 'cause the prince doesn't want anyone but himself to sleep on his bed.). Being the overprotective brother he is, he won't let her go in any job, even the smallest errand. He said he doesn't want her to be hurt and ruin her perfect skin. He doesn't want to expose such beauty to the hungry wolves of the mafia. She knew he was joking because she knows he'll rescue her when she's in trouble. But Xanxus didn't say anymore than that and that was his decision. Cherrie couldn't do anything but follow his rules.

A week after she joined Varia, she noticed that the members are rarely going out on missions. She soon found out that 3 days onward will be Xanxus' birthday and they're preparing a grand birthday party for Xanxus and a welcoming party for her. Excited at the thought, she contacted Pierre, her tailor friend and asked if he could make her a dress for the party. He said 'yes' and hung up. Xanxus received another letter from Timoteo, stating that he has a mission for Cherrie and Bel _only._ The 9th explained Cherrie's real identity and the reason why only she and Bel could carry out the said mission. Seeing the prize money ($50 M, yes, dollars people, dollars. I dunno the currency in Italy), he couldn't say 'no'.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Thaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuu so much for making it this far!

So sorry for making it very very very very looooooong!

Your reviews are welcome! Questions are welcome! Praises are welcome! Suggestions are welcome! Violent reactions are welcome!

Hyahaha! Gomen if the characters are a bit OOC.

Sneak Peek :

Chapter 5 : The Storm


	5. Chapter 5 : The Storm

Here it is, Chapter 5! Thank you so much for reading this very long fanfic of mine. I really, really appreciate it.

Warning: the names of places included in this chapter are made up. Vague description of situations up ahead. Watch out!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chapter 5 – The Storm

Days before the grand party, hired professionals in many aspects of house decorating are busily ornamenting the Varia HQ. It was rare for Xanxus to be agreeing to this kind of stuff, but it was all for his sister's sake, even though half of the party is intended for him. Cherrie asked Pierre if he could cram up some clothes for the Varia as well, deliberately wanting everyone to look good. The only people who are invited are some of Xanxus' allies: powerful mafia families from all over the world. Cherrie asked Xanxus if he could invite the 9th and 10th as well. He didn't agree at first, (he strongly disagreed) but with one attempt of Cherrie's inescapable puppy dog eyes, he gave in.

The prince's hatred for women slowly but surely faded away as he came to know a certain female more. The apple blonde always yells at him for scattering his clothes, knives and wires all over his room. He doesn't give a damn because it's _his_ room. The boss just told him she'll stay with him because it's his punishment for 'bullying' her. On the first night of her stay, they sleep as far as possible from each other. The morning after, he was tremendously surprised to see his room spic and span. He admitted that it felt great to be breathing fresh oxygen, to be seeing organized furniture and to be around a clean environment. His clothes were organized as well. It was even washed (of course, his undies were also included). _She's not bad for a girl._ Soon, he sees her here and there, cleaning the house, inspiring Levi and Squalo, training with Fran and Mammon, cooking with Lussuria, calming the boss whenever he throws a hissy-fit. Amazed, he admired her from afar. She could get along with everyone in the Varia, even Boss. She could make them smile, smiles that even he, with his years in the Varia, hasn't seen before. Is this what they call "women's intuition", or was it her charisma? Either way, he noticed that she's not attempting to socialize with him, always bellowing at him to stop treating his room like a huge dump, reminding him to put away his knives and wires or she'll burn them, lecturing him every time he shows his spoiled attitude. There hasn't been any peaceful exchange of words between them. That broke a nerve. _How dare her!_

There is one thing that he likes about her: she knows how to respect people. As a prince, he loves to be respected. He liked the way she ordered that Pierre person to manufacture luxurious clothing for the party. _It has been a while since I dressed like a prince._ But he still dislikes her. She still ignores him even when they share one room. He recalled the Mickey Mouse hoodie she dropped (wow that was ages ago). He never did return it to her. Maybe if he returns it, she'll talk to him the same way she talks to the others. Wait. Is he _jealous_? Battling the thought, why would he be jealous of _them_? Sure, he was the _only_ person she didn't talk peacefully to, but who cares? She's just another Varia Guardian, another human, another person to add in his 'to-kill list', another ally, but the only female in his life (as of now). "… only… female…?" Shaking his head, he got back to his initial notion. Damn. He shouldn't think of her that way. He can't fall for her, or else the Boss will surely kill him. Well, he'll need to return the hoodie sooner or later.

On the day of the party, Pierre arrived early in the morning. He said that the clothes need fitting since he was only told to make them a few days ago. Every guardian was given matching clothes, the colors are only different. Earlier that week, he asked everyone what dominant color they would like for their clothes. Lussuria immediately called for pink, Levi decided for green, Mammon and Fran chose dark indigo, Bel said red and gold, Squalo demanded blue and black, Xanxus said he'll have plain black only and Cherrie selected white and lavender (yes, you can see what I did there). Everyone else's clothes were similar except for Xanxus' (the birthday boy), Cherrie's (the newcomer) and Bel's (because he told Pierre to make his more extravagant, he is a prince after all).

Xanxus took the opportunity to tell every one about the 9th's letter. He told them the summary: the 9th asked him to send Cherrie and Bel on an assassination mission that only the two of them could accomplish. He explained that the target is a tyrant sovereign in Switzerland. The pay is $50 M. And the reason why only Bel and Cherrie are allowed to take this mission is that the said monarch only invites kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses, and other noble families in the hierarchy to his parties. Squalo said that they understand about Bel being a prince, but what about Cherrie? Xanxus exposed that Cherrie is a princess of the Nhite kingdom. The king and queen, along with many high officials were murdered. The 9th saved Cherrie and Sharia from the attackers, adopting them later on. Sharia returned to Nhite years after she got adopted and inherited her position as first born and became queen. Cherrie confirmed that all that Xanxus said was true. As expected, the other guardians were shaken. Since this is Cherrie's first job, she accepted, even if her partner is Bel. And Bel also accepted, seeing this is exclusively perfect for a prince. "Ushishishi. You can count on me Boss." He said. Pierre asked everyone to wear their respective outfits and begged not to scratch them, not even a small mark. Everyone's in their party clothes now, except for Cherrie since hers is not finished yet.

Hours later, the party started. Sawada Tsunayoshi's family was there, obviously shaking to be inside the Varia's HQ. Timoteo came with his guardians too along with many other prominent mafia families. They all greeted Xanxus a happy birthday (though he didn't care) and brought him gifts of different kind. Xanxus just sat on his striking king-like chair and observe the party goers, especially Sawada Tsunayoshi. He hasn't talked since the party started and dinner wasn't served yet. Well, the reason behind that was because Cherrie hasn't appeared yet. He shooed the fact that this is _his _birthday party and only thought if it as an introductory of Cherrie to the Mafia Underworld. Minutes later, still sitting on his chair, Pierre came to him and informed him that Varia's Princess is ready for her debut. He grinned. Standing up, he announced, "All of you! Pay attention! The main celebrant has finally arrived." The room was silent, stunned at what he said. _Isn't this his birthday party?_ All of them were thinking. "Let me introduce to you Varia's new Cloud Guardian, Princess Cherrie de Calligenia, my sister." Xanxus rotated his head a little bit to his right, motioning his audience to look at the same direction. The door leading to the main corridor opened and Cherrie appeared.

She was wearing a white long-sleeve, ankle-length gown, having gold linings flowing from the middle down to the bottom. A lavender belt snaked up on her waist, also having gold as the color used to exaggerate the designs on the belt. Her torso is plain white and her apple blonde hair was in a bun, leaving wavy strands loose behind her ears. Her face was superbly beautified and her eyeliner gave emphasis to her forest green eyes. Her bangs were swept sideways and she was wearing one of Bel's tiaras. The audience 'ooohed' and 'ahhed'. Xanxus opened up the dance floor and asked Bel lead the dance with Cherrie, since they were of royal blood and social parties like this are nothing to them. Cherrie accepted Bel's hand and they initiated the dance. They waltz most of the time since it was the easiest thing to do. "I can't believe you're a princess." The prince said. "Now you can." Both of them smiled, obviously enjoying their dance together. These two who were always annoyed with other are now smiling mutually. Having a common interest really sparked the atmosphere with the two. "You're very beautiful tonight." He complimented. He didn't know why he said that, he just blushed. Maybe finally having the opportunity to talk to her lifted up his hate towards her, or was it because she was a princess and he, a prince? "Thanks. You look very attractive yourself." Setting aside the ill memories both shared, they giggled.

Squalo chatted with Xanxus while watching the regal couple dance flawlessly. Xanxus told the rest of the Varia about his punishment for the two. Squalo commented, "Did you ever consider that maybe, at some point, those two will fall in love with each other?" Xanxus gripped his wine bottle harder, but not too hard as to break it. He knew if he continued the topic, the Boss might ruin the party.

It was not only Squalo who noticed the chemistry between the two, but the other guardians as well. Fran said, "Hey, Mammon. I thought Bel-senpai hates women. Why do I feel like Bel-senpai likes Cherrie-senpai?" Mammon just shrugged it off. "I dunno. They say love conquers all." Lussuria silently squealed at the thought of Bel and Cherrie getting married. Levi just stared. Back at the dance floor, the music changed and Bel escorted Cherrie towards the other guardians. When they got there, weird looks greeted them. "Senpais, you two danced so perfectly back there that at some point I thought both of you were like those dancing couples in music boxes. Both of you danced so sweetly to each other. If I were any one of Boss' guests, I'd assume that both of you are already mar—" Bel pounded Fran's head. He walked towards the balcony, passing Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi along the way. "Oi, Bel. Is she your girlfriend?" Hayato asked. "Why? You jealous? Ushishishi." He snickered and left the question hanging.

He was alone in the balcony. A glass of wine was in his right hand. The moon was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky to be seen._ "If I were any one of Boss' guests, I'd assume that both you are already married."_ Fran's words echoed. _"Is she your girlfriend?"_ Hayato's voice repeated. He admit that she was very beautiful tonight. The way she carried her dress, the way she walks. Everything about her was beautiful. During their dance, he felt a different kind of happiness; a feeling of safety and trust. He was so delighted just seeing her smile like that, hearing her breath, listening to her giggles. Oh it was heaven when she wrapped her hands around his neck, adjusting to the tempo of the song. His face was blushing so hard when he sipped the last drop of his wine. "Damn. I think I'm in love with her."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Okay. Hyahaha.

This chapter is crammed. I finished it in one night.

Again, thank you for your support!

Sneak Peek :

Chapter 6 – The Mission


	6. Chapter Five point Five : About Her

_This is all fucked up. I hated myself for writing this._

I'll update Chapter 6 soon. (God, this is taking too long. The main summary's content is just finally showing itself in the 6th chapter -.-)

I dunno how the **fuck** my mind got this idea. My aunt said she just wanted to know the opinions of the other guardians about Cherrie. I could just stop here and continue Chapter 6, but since I already started, I can't do anything but finish it.

The format in this chapter will be _totally _different from any of the other chapters and other stories I made. Anyway, this is a fail. I can just delete this extra half chapter after a week or so. There are waaaaaaaay too many OOC in this half chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5.5 – About her

Yume- Yo! Yume no Amai here, live at the Varia HQ for Xanxus' birthday! Powerful families from around the world are gathering, even the 9th and 10th boss of the famous Vongola Family. Jiiiiiii. My job for today is to get inside information about this new Varia Cloud guardian, Cherrie. Oi, Jeropi, you getting all this?

Jeropi- Hai, hai. Don't worry, I charged 3 batteries, so just do your thing and talk to the camera. I wanna go home already.

Yume- Jerk. *shrugs negative vibrations*

_While at the party…_

Yume- Jeropi! This way! *goes to Sawada Tsunayoshi*

Good evening, Tenth. We're here for a short interview.

Tsuna- Eh? An inter-view?

Yume- Hai, hai. Do you know anything about Varia's new member?

Tsuna- Varia's new… ah! You mean Cherrie, yes? Well, I heard from the Ninth that he adopted her and her sister Sharia years ago. He sent Cherrie to live with Xanxus because he's too old to take care of her.

Yume- Oh? What happened to her sister?

Tsuna- I heard that she left a long time ago and inherited her father's job. I don't know more anything than that.

Yume- Have you seen her yet?

Tsuna- We just got here ourselves, so I haven't seen her. I don't even know what she looks like.

Yume- Is that so? Hmmm. Thank you for giving us your time, Tenth.

Tsuna- Ehehehe. No problem.

Jeropi! Hayaku! Let's talk to the Ninth next!

Jeropi- Jeez, woman. Can't we stop first and eat?

Yume- Idiot, the food isn't served yet.

*after getting permission from the 9th's guardians to talk to Nono*

Yume- Sorry to disturb you, Kyuudaime, but we're a little interested in knowing more about your daughter. We heard you saved her and her sister from an assassination squad long ago.

Timoteo- Oh? You know that much? Did you also know she's a princess?

Yume- A princess? Really?

*at this point, Yume started squealing like hell and the 9th's guardians had no choice but to pull her away from him, including the cameraman, Jeropi*

Yume- Kyaaaaa! A princess! Who would have thought that she was a princess? Now I'm really excited to meet her. Jeropi! Can you spot her in the crowd?

Jeropi- Nope, it seems she hasn't made her appearance yet.

Oh, look, there are Varia's guardians.

*walking towards the assassination group*

Yume- Excuse me, but can we ask you guys some questions?

Mammon- You'll have to pay first.

Yume- Eh? Alright then.

Squalo- VOOIII! What is it?

Yume- I was just wondering if you could share your thoughts on your new guardian.

Fran- Eh? Cherrie-senpai?

Yume- Yep. We're interested on who she is, her capabilities, how she is treated, how she treats you, what is her fighting style, a~re? What are you doing?

Fran- I'm just writing down your questions just to make sure we don't miss answering any of them. Okay. So first, 'who is she?' Well, Cherrie-senpai is Boss' little sister.

Luss- She's a very beautiful apple blonde princess of the Nhite kingdom. Did you also know that she sleeps in _Bel's_ room? _In Bel's bed? Together? For 8 straight hours? *_starts to go gay-ish*

Yume- Ah-ah, I…didn't know… *glares at Bel* Jiiiiii~

Bel- What are you staring at, pest?

Yume- …

How 'bout you Storm guardian, who is she to you?

Bel- She's … a maid. Ushishishi. She cleans my room without permission. Washes and dries my clothes too. She even threatens to burn my knives and wires if I don't keep them properly. Actually, she's just a pain in the ass. If Boss' rules were not mentioned, I would have stabbed her to death already. Ushishishi.

Fran- Demo, senpai, I thought she was your girl—

Bel- Shut up, froggy. *throws knives*

Fran- Senpai, stop throwing your knives. *gets a hold of Bel's knives from his frog hat and _bends_ them* Boss' watching us you know. Disturbing the party will make him very angry. And we're running out of wines glasses too.

Bel- I told you to shut up. *pounds head*

Yume- _what a violent pair…_

Jeropi- Nee, Yume…

Yume- Huh? Yeah, right. How about you, Squa—

Squ- That girl is the best! VOOOIII! Look at my glossy, silky smooth silver hair! It's all thanks to her! VOOOOIII! HAHAHA!

Yume- Err, so you mean she lends you her … shampoo … and conditioner? O.O

Squ- More than that! VOOOIII!

Levi- Taichou, Boss is looking at you.

Squ- Shit. I guess I got too loud. Better apologize. *goes to Boss*

Levi- _Such respect!_

Yume- Okay, so Cherrie is lending the shark her shampoo and conditioner… _weird people…_

Mammon- Oi, you done yet, Ms. Interviewee?

Yume- Not yet. There's still tons of questions, right, Mr. Fran?

Fran- *nod*

Second question: What are her capabilities? … Capabilities? Well, like Bel-senpai said, she's like a maid. She has the initiative to clean the HQ and even cook our breakfasts, lunch and dinner. Hmmm… She's like Varia's Mother 2nd.

Bel- The 2nd?

Fran- Because Luss-nee is the 1st.

Bel- Stop talking nonsense, froggy.

Mammon- Fran's right. Since she _is_ a woman, she has that aura of a mother.

Fran- You're only saying that because she holds you like a baby whenever we train, Mammon-senpai.

Mammon- That's none of your business.

Yume- On to the next question: How does she treat you? How do you treat her?

Bel- Ushishishi. Does that need to be asked? Of course we'll treat her nicely or else Boss will punish us.

Fran- Fake Prince-senpai is right. But his way of treating her is just forced 'cause Boss is watching him. The rest of us treat her like family since she treats us the same way. I guess Cherrie-senpai follows the golden rule.

Luss- Except for Bel though. I always hear these two shout at the top of their lungs whenever they talk to each other~ It seems both of them hate each other.

Fran- No kidding. Cherrie-senpai did say that Bel-senpai tried to _rape_ her. I saw it with my own eyes.

Bel- … on to the next question please.

Fran- Last question: What is her fighting style…? A~re? I don't know. I haven't seen her fight before.

Levi- Boss never let her go on missions because he's too overprotective. He doesn't want her to be exposed to the hungry wolves of the mafia.

Yume- Oooh. I never thought of Xanxus having that side in him. Kinda cute.

Jeropi- Gomen. The battery's dying. Give me a sec to change it.

*after a minute*

Okay. All set.

Yume- If you say so, then, you don't know how strong she is? Is she even capable of possessing this 'Varia Quality' within her?

Mammon- I've seen her illusions. They're good enough to pass my qualifications. Although I really want to see her fight too.

Fran- Yea. I wonder what Cherrie-senpai's weapon is. Her attribute is Cloud and Mist, so, hmmm.

Bel- Same here. I haven't seen any weapons in her suitcase.

Yume- You looked at a girl's suitcase? Pervert.

Bel- Ushishishi. You have no right to say that to a prince, commoner.

Yume- Awwe. And I was really curious how she fights too.

Timoteo- I can answer that for you.

Yume- Kyuudaime! Sah-sorry for squealing so much earlier…ehehe..

Timoteo- It's alright.

Levi- Ninth, do you know Cherrie-san's abilities?

Mammon- Of course he does, idiot! He's the one who trained her in the first place!

Timoteo- What a lively bunch. Hohoho. My darling Cherrie has 4 flame attributes and she uses them well.

Yume- Four?

Timoteo- That's right, 4: Cloud, Mist, Lightning and Sky. Her main attribute is the Cloud, obviously. And she masters her skills to continuously use them in battles.

Yume- Continuously?

Timoteo- *nod* Using her Mist flames, she creates a bow and uses her Lightning attribute to harden the bow. Her arrows are created the same way. When she attacks, she infuses Cloud flames behind the flames of the Mist and when launched, the arrows doubles as the attribute of the Cloud is propagation. With her Sky element, she can control where the arrows will hit and, well, how does it feel when an arrow infused with three flames scratch your skin?

Yume- Whoa. That's awesome.

Bel- Not bad for a princess.

Fran- Is that even possible?

Timoteo- Why don't you ask her on a battle? *smirks*

_Suddenly, Xanxus makes his announcement…_

Xanxus- All of you! Pay attention! The main celebrant has finally arrived.

_The crowd gasps._

Yume- Jeropi! The camera!

Jeropi- Right, right! Uhm, where should I focus it on?

Yume- Cherrie, obviously! Quick!

Xanxus- Let me introduce to you Varia's new Cloud Guardian, Princess Cherrie de Calligenia, my sister.

*Cherrie is revealed*

Yume- Jeropi, you getting all this? *eyes Cherrie's appearance*

Jeropi- Yeah. Damn she's gorgeous.

Yume- Oi!

Jeropi- What?

Yume- FOCUS!

Jeropi- Whatever.

Xanxus- I would like to ask Prince Belphegor to dance with Princess Cherrie. *grins at Bel*

Bel- Tcch. Another punishment, eh? Whatever.

Yume- The Prince and the Princess. OH GAWD! Kyaaaaaaa~ Jeropi! Quick, quick! Film this!

Jeropi- Right, right. Don't rush me.

_Minutes later…_

Yume- awe. Those two are so cute! They make a good item, no?

Jeropi- Yeah. And I thought those two are always fighting. Look how happy he is dancing with her.

Yume- Isn't this so romantic? KYAAAA~! Look at Bel's blushing face when Cherrie wrapped her hands around his neck!

Jeropi- _girls and their fantasies._

Oh. Yume, the memory card's full.

Yume- What? BUT!

Jeropi- Gomen. But there's nothing we could do. Besides, we already gathered enough information about her.

Yume- Hn~

Jeropi- If you need me, I'll be at the balcony.

Yume- Wait up!

*goes to the balcony*

*sat themselves on the stairs, suddenly, they heard Bel's voice above them*

Bel- Damn. I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Violent reactions are most welcomed. I hated this too.

Gonna delete this anyway.

Fuyuki-chan, I know. Laugh, cry, and punch me, anything. This is a hell of a half chapter and yes, you know who Jeropi is.

Fuck this shit. I don't even know **why** I uploaded this.

Anyways, review if you got irritated at me for writing this piece of crap.

I was not in the mood these past few hours.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Mission

Here is the next chapter :D

This turned out longer than I anticipated. Oh well.

Fuyuki- arigato for the advices you gave me the other night and awakening my wretched memories and the almost-forgotten plot of this frigging story.

**pen's outburst &** **scaltra serpente -** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME FICS YOU DEDICATED TO ME :3 I'M SO TOUCHED TO THE EXTREME!

Hmmm… Since a lot of people liked Chapter 5.5, I won't be deleting it anymore. Haixst.

I don't own KHR!

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Mission

It was almost 3 am when the party ended. Xanxus slept early, leaving the guests for Squalo and Cherrie to attend. It was a hard, yet fun night. Most of the bosses of different families didn't gave Cherrie the cold shoulder since she's the exact opposite of Xanxus, being cheery and lively and all. Tsuna even ask her to dance with him, gaining her trust in the process. Cherrie smiled all night, no worries at all. It's because it was her brother's birthday. It's because this is the first time she met different mafia families. It's because she finally saw the prince smile.

She doesn't like him, but she doesn't hate him either. She's just annoyed that their room needs daily cleaning and it tires her to do it _every single_ day. She tells him to be more responsible by taking care of his knives, wires and his clothes. It pisses her off when she sees him regularly polishing his tiaras, but not taking care of his own weapons. Plus, there's that insane cackle of his that scares the daylights out of her every time she hears it. _Creepy perverted prince._ After their dance, she never saw him again. For the first time, she smiled with the prince. She never expected something like that to happen since they've been on each other's nerves the day they met. The aura he emitted earlier was totally different. It had no murderous intent to it, just a peaceful mood. That helped her relaxed a bit. She giggled so much when she saw him blush when he said, "You're very beautiful tonight."_ Blushing Bel, how cute._ The morning after, the same routine: Cherrie cleans the base; Lussuria cooks food, Mammon and Fran training, Squalo and Levi discussing job requests with Xanxus, and Bel still sleeping in his room.

Three days after the party, Bel and Cherrie set out on their mission. Their destination is Geneva, Switzerland. The tyrant sovereign named Lord Portezzio just sent an invitation to all nobles. The king is celebrating his wife's birthday and only accepts guests if they have the proper seal of their royal family. Luckily, embedded on Bel's tiara is his family crest and Cherrie has her family heirloom (a ring) to prove her status. Geneva is near the border of France, a good 1 hour flight from Italy. If all else fails, Cherrie could always use her illusions.

On the flight, Bel couldn't stop thinking of the new found emotion he has for Cherrie and couldn't control his feelings when Cherrie fell asleep on his shoulder. A deity she was, peacefully resting her head, not knowing doing so made Bel's heart beat faster. He kissed her head, caressing her hair with his left hand. She awoke, blinking her eyes and yawning. The prince blushed at what he did and turned away, pretending to be gazing through the window, trying hard to hide the redness of his cheeks. _She's so cute._ He thought. Cherrie looked at the window, seeing the darkness of the night sky, asking where they are right now. He didn't answer, making the girl assume he was asleep. She wiggled in her seat, finding the comfort she needed to resume her slumber earlier. Again her head rested on the prince's shoulder, but this time, both of them are asleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Welcome to the House of Jorentile, Mr. and Ms. …? Excuse me, but who are you two?" An old man of late 30s greeted the prince and princess. The party will be held two days onward and all of the guests are required to stay in the Guest house named Jorentile. Bel and Cherrie wore clothes Pierre made for them (he was cramming up luxurious garments when he heard about the mission and knowing that the two has no clothes suited enough for social parties).

"Forgive us, Sir. I am Prince Belphegor of Fiore. This," he motioned towards Cherrie, "is Princess Cherrie de Calligenia of Nhite, my fiancée. We're here to attend your master's party, obviously…" He tried his best not to let out his laugh; Cherrie told him it might scare the guests and ruin their low profile. The same old man asked for their family crests and the two showed him the tiara and the ring. A second man of mid-forties nodded, approving of their family emblems.

He gestured them to follow him, leading them to a room at the end of the corridor. He opened the room and said, "This is where the both of you will stay. Please do feel at home Your Highnesses. If there is anything you would need, please just ring the bell near the window." He excused himself. Bel scanned the room, grinning. _Now this is how a prince should be treated!_ Almost immediately, he sank himself on the bed, which was smaller than the on in his room back in Italy. Cherrie was busy checking out the room: admiring the details of the curtains, checking out the carpet, glancing at the bathroom, and yelling at Bel.

"Why on earth did you have to tell them that _I'm_ your fiancée?" The prince snickered. He got up and sat on the couch, waving his hands up and down, then, patting it on the seat beside him. Cherrie sat beside him (if that was the meaning of his gesture). Grinning, he inched his lips to her ear, muttering his creepiest, quietest laugh. "Ushishishi." Cherrie instantly froze, her whole body shivering at the maniacal cackle she heard. That was the only thing she hates the most.

"Wa-why did you do that?" She stood up, her legs still shivering.

"Because I never got the opportunity to _play _with you." He winked. (Wait, what?) "Ushishishi."

"P-play? What are you talkin—" Bel didn't let finish her sentence since he immediately covered her mouth with his hand. He grinned more, and his heart thumped like crazy. He hoped she didn't hear it.

"Listen, if it weren't for Boss' punishment, you'd be dead by now." He threatened, whispering every word in her ear.

"Whatever! I can take you on anytime." She pushed him away, blushing hard. Never has a guy done that to her before and it was _really_ a heart throbbing moment. _He smells nice._

"Eeh~? Ushishis—"

"And don't you dare laugh like that! It gives me goose bumps!" She shouted, creating a dagger with her Mist flames. Pointing it at Bel, she swore, "When we get back to Italy, I'm telling my brother on you!"

Suddenly, the door opened and the older butler entered. Instantly, Cherrie extinguished the illusion. The couple looked at the butler.

"Is there something the matter, Your Highnesses?" The man asked, shifting his gaze from the grinning prince to the annoyed princess.

"The-there's nothing wrong, sir. W-we're just…"

"We're just having lover's quarrel, that's all." Bel finished Cherrie's sentence.

"Oh, forgive me for intruding your conversation."

"Do you need something?" Cherrie asked.

"Dinner is served. Please follow me. Oh, your belongings will be delivered here soon." The butler said and motioned his right arm towards the corridor. The two soon followed.

When they got to the dining room, what struck them first was its empty of guests. Only a handful of maids, butlers, chefs and waiters awaited them. There were 5 long tables, good enough for a dozen people per table. In chorus, the servants welcomed the two royalties. "A pleasant evening, Your Highnesses." The couple seated at the nearest table, the waiters immediately serving the dishes. Moments later, Lord Portezzio arrived.

"Welcome!" was what he said, the doors abruptly opening. Cherrie almost dropped her glass. There stood the sovereign, eyeing the two. He was wearing a linen white polo shirt and black slacks. His boots were made from croc skin and his crown is shining furiously. "Oh? Pardon me. Both of you are already eating."

"It's fine, Your Majesty." Cherrie answered. Forcing a smile on her face, she stood up, greeted him and curtsied.

"Thank you so much for coming this early to my party! I believe this is the first time we met, yes?" The king asked, observing the blonde prince in front of him.

"Yes, so it is. I am Princess Cherrie de Calligenia of Nhite. And this is my fiancé, Prince Belphegor of Fiore." She twitched when she mentioned _fiancé_. "Please forgive his attitude. He was raised as a spoiled, ignorant brat, you see. And I'm the only one who can tame him. Hyahaha." There go her social skills. Her smile never wavered, even when she forced it to come out.

"Hmm~ What a cute couple you are. Please don't let my presence disrupt your peaceful meal. Let's continue our talk later after dinner, okay?" The king winked, leaving the room, not even waiting for the response of either of the two. After that, the prince and princess never spoke a word again until they came to their room.

Almost immediately after they arrived to their room, a servant came to inform them that the king wanted the presence of Prince Belphegor. Cherrie gave Bel a shove and he went out of the room. All alone now, Cherrie took a nice long bath.

Cherrie filled the bathtub with warm water and sprinkled rose petals. There were even floating candles available. Being the girly-girl she is, she took three candles and lit them up. She turned off the lights and locked the bathroom door. Enjoying the relaxing bath, she mused over everything that happened to her recently. At one point, she recalled Xanxus saying, "… and I thought you hated women…" Remembering correctly, it was to Bel he was talking to. _So, Bel hates women?_ A grin was implanted on her face. She's not that type of girl to bully others, especially boys, but that prince has gotten way too far when he said, "… to _play_ with you…"

_It's payback time._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Bel entered the room where the butler led him. He saw the king loafing around on the couch, drinking his wine more lavishly than Xanxus. He acknowledged Bel's presence and bowed. Bel did the same.

"You are Prince Belphegor of Fiore, if I remember correctly." The man said. They were alone in the room, no butler, servant, nothing.

"I am. What is it that you want with me? Ush—" He controlled himself not to laugh, only staring at the target to distract him.

"From what I learned, Fiore was taken under the control of Nhite a few years ago. I never heard of any surviving royal blood from Fiore before." Lord Portezzio's voice was silky, almost like he knew something was up. He studied Bel's attire; he certainly looked like a prince, with a matching tiara too. His butler told him that the twin princes of Fiore died 15 years ago, but from what he's seen, one of them must have survived.

"Really? I never knew." Bel grinned.

"…"

"Is there something wrong?" The young prince asked the king.

"That princess, she's your fiancée, am I correct? A rare beauty she is. The Nhite kingdom's power is rising these past months. I want a share of that power too. Let's have a trade, boy." He raised a brow. Bel stared. _A trade?_

"Cancel your engagement to that girl and let her marry my son. Once she and my son are married, I'll give you Fiore back. What do you say?" The king grinned devilishly. Bel was taken aback. _What on earth?_

Deep inside, he would like to have Fiore back and rule as king. But, exchanging it for Cherrie…

"Denied." Even if their _engagement_ is just a little act, there's no way he'll hand over Cherrie. He loves her. _And besides, we're just going to kill him in the end._

"You're denying my proposal?"

"Isn't it obvious enough that I want to marry her because of that reason too? I don't need your son to help me get back _my_ kingdom. And besides, my fiancée will never marry your son because she loves me too much. Good night, your majesty." He stormed out of the door, heading towards his room, laughing at his lie.

The king, being a tyrant he is, will do anything to lay his hands on the Nhite princess. He'll use any process possible to have control over the Nhite kingdom and have that power. Laughing to himself, he plots out his plan.

"Let's see how strong your love is for each other… mwuhahaha."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Strolling along the corridor, Bel thought of what he said. _My fiancée will never marry your son because she loves me too much._ He'll have to discuss that with Cherrie. Suddenly, he blushed. Weird thoughts entered his mind. Even if their engagement is a fake, they would still have to act like one. And acting like one means that they have to smooch, hold hands, smile together, and other disgusting stuff couples do, all for the sake of deceiving the king. _I should have just killed him then and there._

"BAKA! It's a good thing you didn't! If you killed him now, then our countries' names are at stake! You could have caused a scandal out of something so stupid!" The apple blonde barked, yelling so loud at the prince who was loosening his undershirt. He rested on the bed, arms behind his head. He turned around in annoyance, facing the open window and stared at the stars.

"By the way, he said something foolish." Bel said.

"What?" Cherrie asked, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, combing her hair with a brush. She was wearing a light pink night gown only stopping at her knees. "Well, what is it? What did he say?"

Bel told her everything Lord Portezzio said, from Nhite's conquering Fiore to the trade he proposed. When he finished explaining, he sat back up and watched her reaction. She was rather quiet. Moments later she burst out laughing like crazy.

"And you told him, haha, I can't, haha, marry his son, haha, because I love you too much? Haha! Belphegor, you make up the funniest lies! Why would I love you?" She rolled on the bed, laughing. Her smiling face was priceless, her tears of joy were like pearls, her giggling voice was like angels singing and her last sentence broke his heart. _Why would I love you?_ He felt an invisible hand squeeze his chest with no plans of letting go. Not knowing how to answer her, he collapsed beside Cherrie, laughing with her. "Ushishishi~ a-re? Gomen ne. I didn't mean to laugh." He apologized, sighing deeply for he's having the best time of his life. Him only a few inches away from the woman he loves.

"Belphegor, what, haha, did you ate tonight? This is not like you." Finally, the girl calmed down a bit when she realized her companion was acting awkward. She was smiling still. Belphegor would always answer back an insult or a joke or anything but never an apology.

"Bel." The prince said as his voice abruptly turned serious.

"What?"

"Call me Bel." His face was in front of Cherrie's face, only they were mirrored. (What I mean, well, imagine the ying and yang symbol and the points in each of the colors are their heads.)

"I want you to call me Bel. It irritates me to hear 'Belphegor' over and over from your lips."

"Alright then. Call me Cherrie, or a simple Chei will be fine, but you can only call me that when we're alone." The girl said, making eye contact to the prince. His hair was messed up and his bangs were here and there. His eyes were almost visible now. Out of curiosity, she parted his bangs and saw his eyes. They were a pair of beautiful deep sea orbs, shimmering like the stars on a cloudless night. She kept on staring at his eyes and ended up blushing. "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, Bel." She caught him off guard and she watched as his face was burning up with embarrassment. Again, she laughed. "I never knew you could be so cute, Bel~"

"Shu-shut up!" The prince shot upwards, adjusting his bangs where Cherrie parted it. "I'm going to sleep now." Cherrie turned off the lights and turned on the bedside lamp. She took Bel's tiara from his head and placed it on top of the bedside table along with her family heirloom. "So, we only have to act as a sweet lovey-dovey couple for the next two days, right?"

"Hn."

"That'll be easy, seeing as how close we are already."

"Shut up. Let's just kill that king tomorrow and go home."

"We can't since we're still the only guests around here and doing that will make us look suspicious."

"So you're telling me to stay at the party? Jeez, you women know nothing but gossip."

"Baka. We females know a whole lot more than that." Cherrie grinned and turned off the lamp. She tucked in the blankets and recalled of her bullying plan earlier.

"Nee, Bel~"

"What?"

"Nothing. Good night." She wanted to kiss him 'good night' but only his back was in front of her. So, she decided to kiss his head instead.

The prince twitched. He turned around to face her and returned the kiss. Then he wrapped his free arm around her, saying, "Good night, my beloved fiancée." With a huge grin on his face.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The following morning, the two had breakfast in the dining room, and again, they were alone. After eating, a butler suggested that they'd take a walk and breathe in fresh air. The same butler also boasted the king's Paradise Garden which they could visit while on their stroll. The royal couple agreed and immediately took a saunter outside the Jorentile House.

Bel, seizing the moment, held Cherrie's hand as they walked, hiding his blush under his bangs. Cherrie didn't mind since she said to him earlier that they have to act like the perfect couple so that the king will terminate his trade with Belphegor. They walked towards the king's royal garden and there they saw an eternal spring paradise. It was almost fall then yet the trees, flowers and everything else were frozen in time of spring. A pond was there, having a cute little bridge standing above it. Immediately, Cherrie ran towards the bridge and climbed to the top, inhaling and exhaling the air around her. Bel followed her and laughed (no, not his usual 'Ushishishi' laugh but more of a 'fufufu' laugh).

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked, snaking his arms around her waist, releasing every word close to her ears. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and bit the lobe of her left ear.

"It's the first time I saw a garden as beautiful as this. It's so refreshing." She inhaled again, heavily this time. She held Bel's hands and enveloped them with hers. She started to think that the rumor about Bel hating women is untrue.

"But you're more beautiful, Chei." Both of them blush. _Something's wrong with Bel today_, Cherrie thought.

"Anyways, what's the plan? When will we kill him?" Bel immediately changed the topic, considering seeing _her_ blush made _him_ blush even more. He moved back, leaning on the bridge's ledge. His heart beat faster and he was afraid she might feel it when he was still so close to her.

"I've been thinking about that as well. I planned out everything when we were eating breakfast. I want you to lure him into some place private while I create a fake king and a fake you at the party to lessen suspicion. Once you're alone with him, kill him there, and contact me immediately. Move his dead body to his room. I'll maneuver the fake king making him look like he'll turn in early and leave the impression that he was killed while sleeping. Agree?"

"Fine. As long as I do the killing. Ushishi—"

"I told you to stop laughing like that! Bel~!" She pounded his head. He pinched her cheeks. And they laughed together again like last night. Sometimes, Bel forgets that all of these lovey-dovey scenes are just acts to fool the king. And it hurts him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Bel~ What if we fail our mission?" Suddenly, Cherrie asked. Bel was already ready to sleep and she was polishing Bel's tiaras. The thought came to her when her mind realized what will happen if everything didn't follow their plan. If that may occur, Bel told her to use her illusions. But, what if they _fail_ their mission? Aside from dirtying the names of their home countries, what kind of punishment will they receive from Xanxus?

"I dunno. Boss' punishments are unpredictable, especially now that the price is $50 million. He'll be enraged of course, and you being his sister won't reduce the pain whatsoever." Bel answered lazily, also thinking the possible outcome of their mission.

"Hey, Bel. I realized now that you're not that creepy and perverted at all. You're just someone who needs understanding. Sorry for everything." She apologized.

"Eeh?"

"I realized that you're a good guy underneath."

"I'm a good guy? Heh. You really don't know me that well yet, princess. I'm Prince the Ripper for heaven's sake."

"I know. Sorry in everything wrong I've done to you." She placed the tiara she was polishing on top of the bedside table and tucked herself in. Bel tucked himself in as well.

"Apology accepted." He turned around when Cherrie poked his back. "What is it this time?"

"I had a great time with you today. I've never blushed like that in my whole life. I almost forgot that we were only acting. Thanks for making me smile, Bel~" she grinned and kissed him 'good night'. She fell asleep afterwards.

_Stop. Please, stop. Please stop smiling at me. Please stop holding my hand. Please stop giggling. Please stop being so kind. Please stop doing everything, because everything you do makes me fall further in love with you and it's hurting me so much inside. Do you know how painful it is to know that you and I can never be together?_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Ahh! Princess Cherrie de Calligenia! Oh, and Prince Belphegor of course. Welcome to my party!" Lord Portezzio welcomed the two as they entered the castle. It was only a short walk from the Jorentile house and dozens of nobles were already at the ballroom, enjoying the party. Before the party started, the two double checked their plans and Bel sharpened his knives and wires.

"Welcome, dears. Have you met my son, Prince Philip?" The queen gestured towards a young man in early twenties, his clothing matches the king. It was obvious that this was the son King Portezzio mentioned to Bel. He has striking features, his hair was rather messy, but spiked up to look just fine. His emerald eyes sparkle like fire crackers in the night sky and his gazes never averted from Cherrie.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady." Philip kissed Cherrie's hand in a _very_ gentlemanly manner (I imagined Usui Takumi as Prince Philip -_- gomen. We all know Bel's no match for his good looks). A quick blush was seen in Cherrie's cheeks and a smirk in Lord Portezzio's mouth. At once, Bel took Cherrie's hand and led her to the dance floor. He offered to dance and Cherrie quickly accepted.

"What's wrong, Bel?" She asked as she noticed he's not making eye contact.

"Well, you said to act like a real couple so I acted like I was jealous or something…" He blushed and still avoided eye contact.

"Oh? I learned one thing about you today. You're very good in acting." She smiled again, searching for his eyes under his bangs. She wanted to see a change in emotion in him, since he was always serious whenever they're in large crowds.

"I am a prince after all. Ushish— A~re? I did it again." He grinned now, finally looking into his partner's face. "It's alright. I'm not anymore terrified of your cackle I find it amusing to have a signature laugh to express your happiness with."

An hour after the start of the party, the two assassins set out their plan. Underneath their blonde hair are small earphones and embedded on their rings are microphones they will use to contact each other. At first, Bel tried to talk to other nobles and inched his way to the king. Cherrie watched him closely and concentrated hard to time the switch. Once Bel started to talk to the king, Cherrie commenced the illusion. Using her ring, she told Bel to quickly move him away from the party, stating that hiding their presence while maneuvering fake ones take up too much stamina.

It was easy for Bel to lure the king out of the party and into his office two stories above the festivity. One look from Bel and the king knew it was to talk about the trade he proposed. Bel couldn't stop grinning as he was about to eradicate someone again.

"Is there something wrong, Prince Belphegor? I can't possibly assume that you're happy on trading your future wife to my son?" Portezzio said as entering the room, sitting on his chair the same way Xanxus do. He lit up a small lamp and that was the only source of light in the vicinity.

"I never said I was agreeing to that stupid offer of yours." The prince snapped, eyeing his prey like the hungry wolf he is. His blood started to boil as he came to the apprehension that the one in front of him is of royal blood, like himself. His ripper's personality is beginning to awaken.

"And why did you came here, little boy?"

"To take that smirk out of your face. I will never hand over the love of my life to the likes of you." He declared, readying to grab his knives from god-knows-where when…

"Oh? I shall take her by force, then. By this time, my son is wooing your fiancée, if she really is your fiancée. My men gathered information about you two and we found out that both of you are part of an assassination group called the Varia. Am I right?" He smugly smiled on his chair. He can see well from the dimly-lit room that he hit jackpot.

"You've done your research old man. You should also know that the Varia never accepts missions unless we are 90% sure we'll succeed. Ushishishi." Ah, it felt great to laugh evilly again. "And you should also know that it was me who killed my family 15 years ago."

"I know. I took safety precautions and hired assassins as well. I've learned that that princess of yours is the daughter of the boss of the notorious Vongola family. If she and my son marry, then I'll have the ultimate power to rule the world! But of course, I need to kill you first for that to happen. Fufufu!" Out of the blue, three men appeared, hiding their faces under masks Bel couldn't identify. One of them shot Bel with his gun and made a scratch on Bel's cheeks. Blood started to pour out.

Prince the Ripper was fully awakened now as he dunked his head, laughing maniacally. "Ushishishi! Ushishishi! Die!" Instantly, the room was covered in Bel's wires and the four adversaries were trapped.

"What the hell?" The king exclaimed, carefully removing the wires from all over his body. The three assassins did the same, but Bel wouldn't let them go that easy. "A monster!" One of the hired killers cried, panicking and accidentally, he cut off his head along the wires. The other three howled in fear. "Ushishishi. Time for the curtains to close."

"Wait! Wait! You can have your fiancée! You can have everything! Just let me live!" The king bellowed, begging for mercy. His shivering eyes look so innocent now, pitying himself for doing so.

"Ka-ching! Ushishishi. You think that will stop me, eh? We are paid to do this kind of stuff and the pleasure when hearing my victims cry for mercy are music to my ears and they are irreplaceably delightful. Material items can never, no, _should_ never be compared to things like that. Ushishishi. Sayonara, king." Bel used his infamous Cutting Knives Waltz and ended the life of three men then and there. Almost forgetting, he contacted Cherrie and reported to her everything.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Bel left the party with the king, she skillfully adjusted the fake royalties and put them on 'auto-pilot' mode so she can enjoy the merrymaking. She sighed with relief that in a couple of minutes, their mission would be over and they can finally go home to Italy.

She became conscious that she was alone now. Bel was the only person she talked to since arriving at the party. Again, she sighed, remembering how boring parties like this are and how grown-ups only used social gatherings for tittle-tattle tales. Although, it would be nice to live in a castle again, seeing as she's used to this kind of surroundings.

The music change to a beautiful song fitted for waltzing. Out of nowhere, Prince Philip appeared and asked for the lone princess' hand. Being bored as she is, she danced with him, talking all the while.

"You are Prince Philip, am I correct?" She asked, feeling silly to forget his name in a short while.

"And you are the lovely Princess Cherrie. It's an honor to meet you." He said, his eyes staring into hers and mutually they danced to the music. He smiled most of the time, getting Cherrie's heart to go 'doki-doki' with every smile (Usui Takumi! Kyaaa~). They chatted like normal people, talking about life and its hardships. Talking about their parents and their nonsense. Talking about the evening's party and how fun would it be if they followed the modern style of partying. Once the music stopped, Cherrie excused herself to the ladies' room, blushing all the way (who wouldn't be if Usui was the one talking to you? XD).

Inside the comfort room, Cherrie waited for Bel's report and immediately she told him to let the king and his assassins stay like that. She ordered him to go to the men's room while she maneuvers the illusions to do their tasks. After the small talk, she went back to the party and started moving her pieces. The fake king left, explaining to the queen that he forgot something upstairs. Bel's imitation started to walk to the opposite direction, the men's room.

Cherrie met Bel along the hallway, as the fake Bel vanished. The prince's clothing was stained in oozing red blots and his cheek was bleeding. Immediately, she took out a bottle of alcohol, a cotton ball and a band aid from god-knows-where. "It's a good thing you weren't hurt bad." She said as cleansing his wound.

"Were you worried?"He grinned, twitching as the princess dabbed the cotton to his cheeks. He was happy she was the one doing this and not Lussuria. The gay lord would just squeal whenever Bel jerks.

"Why would I worry? I can tell that this was an easy job for you. Either way, you can't go back to the party looking like this." She glanced at his bloody attire. A light bulb popped out and she used her illusions to hide the blood marks. "There. Good as new." The couple resumed to the party, acting like nothing happened.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

On the flight back to Italy, the two had a small conversation about their mission, exchanging smiles and sighs of relief that they didn't fail.

"Hey, Bel. Say for example that you and I are betrothed and no other relationship whatsoever, would you hand me over to the king?" She asked, playing with the curls of her hair. It was a trick question to test the prince of what matters most to him: someone he held close or his lost kingdom.

"Why did you ask that? … I would never hand you over to that filthy old man." He said, his left arm grabbed hold of the maiden's head and he drew her closer, making Cherrie lean on his right shoulder. "What would a prince be without his princess?" he grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Oh. Then I'm lucky to have a prince like you with me. Although, that was just a question. Hyahaha." She giggled.

"Stop teasing me, pest. Consider yourself lucky that me, the prince, has been taking good care of you, or else, you're dead." He really thought that she liked him, but he just had his hopes up way too much.

"You wouldn't kill me because if you did, Onii-kun will kill you. Hyahaha." She laughed. The prince presently clicked his tongue and pushed her head away from his shoulder, showing his annoyance to the girl.

The mission was over, and so was their 'engagement'. Bel was enjoying having her all to himself, showing his real emotions towards her. But deep inside, he was aching to tell her and himself that he was just acting. Only acting. After this, Bel will never have the opportunity to hug or kiss her again, as Xanxus was too overprotective of her.

"Bel~" She said, adding a playful tone to his name, "Can I see your eyes again?"

"No." He said and forcefully tried to sleep. _You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, Bel._ He remembered her saying and how cute she was blushing. She was the first one to see his eyes and she was the first one to say they were pretty.

"Awwe. And they were so charming too."

Her words made him blush again. _Baka! Stop it already! If you only knew how hurt I am right now. If you only knew how every smile you give makes me want to hug you and never let you go. If you only knew how those words of yours makes my heart beat faster. Just stop it, will you? Stop hurting me._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"We're back!" The regal couple entered the Varia HQ as the group of assassins was eating lunch. Lussuria (being the motherly figure he is), greeted the two and hug them in the process.

"How'd the mission go?" He asked, motioning the two to sit down and join them in eating. Xanxus sighed and continued eating.

"Aside from successfully killing that king, I learned that Bel would make a good actor." The princess said but the prince covered her mouth with his hands. "Ushishishi. Don't spoil any other stuff, little punk, especially _that_, or else."

"Fine, fine." She said, removing Bel's hand from the mouth. Fran stared at them, irritating Bel and making him throw knives at his hat. "Itai! Senpai that hurt. By the way, there's something wrong with this atmosphere. Something's off."

Mammon felt the change too. "Cherrie's not yelling at Bel anymore."

"Of course not. Bel's my friend now, right?" Cherrie said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. She glanced at Bel whose face was emotionless. "Iie. You're the prince's princess." Bel said, kissing her head and walking away, saying "I'm not hungry."

"Anyway, Bel and I are in good terms now." She smiled and Xanxus paused. Guess his punishment didn't work.

Hours later, Xanxus called Bel and Cherrie to his office/room. He told them that his punishment is over and he told Cherrie to move out of Bel's room and move in to Mammon's since there's no available rooms for her to use. Bel asked why and Xanxus explained that his punishment was to torture them mentally and emotionally whereas Bel hates women and Cherrie is scared of Bel. But after the mission, the two aspects faded and it the fun in the punishment was gone too. He also told Cherrie to stop cleaning the house all the time since it annoys him to hear her say, "Onii-kun! After drinking your wine, please throw away the bottles and put the used glasses in the sink." After saying everything he wanted to say, he dismissed the two.

Immediately, Cherrie packed her things from Bel's room. Bel just rested on his bed and watched her. He remembered her Mickey Mouse hoodie and made a grab for it. He returned it to her, saying sorry for keeping it for so long. She smiled and thanked him. When she was finished packing, she asked for the last time, now with a bit of pleading and desperateness. "Bel, can I see your eyes again?" And again, he said 'no'. She left the room, quite disappointed to fail seeing those beautiful blue orbs again. The prince regretted what he did. She's not anymore gonna sleep with him, not anymore gonna clean his room, not anymore acting like the perfect couple. _It hurts, damn._ He sulked in his room for the rest of the afternoon, skipping dinner as well.

After peacefully moving into Mammon's room, Cherrie consulted her brother. He was busy drinking wine (as usual) and he didn't even glance at his visitor. "What is it?" A small growl was heard from his lips. "Something's bothering me these past few hours." She said, walking to the huge window behind Xanxus. The trees were starting to change colors now, one by one falling off the branches. "Nee, Onii-kun, what do call this feeling when you long for someone whom you want to be together with?" Xanxus was taken a back; he turned his chair around to face her. He saw her eyes were filled with anguish, pain and misery.

"What?" He asked, amused to see the once jolly sister he has suddenly change personalities.

"I don't know. My heart suddenly beats faster and my face blushes more frequently now. I should be happy of having these feelings since they're proof that I'm human, but after feeling these emotions, sorrow, longing and pain follows. It hurts me hard whenever those negative emotions come to me. What's happening to me, Xanxus?" The apple blonde asked, her eyes at the verge of crying. He has never seen her this forlorn before. He sighed and answered her question. "That emotion is what we call 'love'."

"I guess I'm in love then."

* * *

FINALLY! FINALLY! FINALLY!

I'M FINISHED! I'M FINISHED!

Wooooh! *sweatdrop*

Finaaaaaally, this chapter is over. Thank God!

~gomen. I realized I'm not really good in writing fluff scenes and actions scenes.

Oh, and I apologize for not having Cherrie use her combat skills. All she did here was use her illusions.

Thank you so much for reading! It's over, finally! After a week of writing, Chapter 6 is over! Oh, and thank you to those who greeted me on my birthday =))

Sneak Peek:

Chapter 7 – The Wedding

^Kyaaaaa~ hahaha! Can you tell me your opinions about the next chapter? Review please! XD


	8. Chapter 7 : The Wedding

Kyaaaaaa~! This will be the last chapter for my story, Storm Clouds. Thank you so much for reading it this far. And again, I apologize if this isn't what you originally expected to happen. I'm really **not good** in ending stories so, please forgive me in advance. So sorry for the super late update.

I had to rewrite this chapter several times since I got writer's block immediately after I updated Chap 6. My writing abilities had gone down a few levels and I'll understand any negative comments you'll give as long as it's not a flame or anything disturbingly dehumanizing.

-pen's outburst – Nalingaw ko ilaag pangaran ni Prince. Dae na sya laughtrip D':

-Uishishish – haha. Salamat sa pag-antabay te. Para sayo 'to XD

I do not own KHR!

For my darling Michelle who requested the special appearance (again) of Gokudera Hayato (whom I do not own either, but I wish I did), your wish is granted! Hyahaha! Long, looooong chapter up ahead!

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Wedding

At the start of December, Vongola Kyuudaime sent Xanxus another letter. This letter was a little personal but more of a request. The Ninth asked Xanxus (and the remaining Varia Guardians) to attend a wedding of a family member in place of him. Timoteo states that he's too busy with paper work and Xanxus should attend because the celebrant is someone close to him. The Ninth also asked Xanxus to 'guard' the relative from possible attackers who wants to delay the marriage. And to make sure Xanxus agrees, the Ninth said that he'll pay them €100k each (approx. $130k, Mammon will love this).

When Xanxus told his guardians about the letter, Lussuria and Mammon were the first ones to agree. Xanxus shrugged and cursed the world. Levi asked when and where will this wedding happen and Xanxus read the letter again. "December 5, Fouturé Castle. I don't fucking know where this place is."

"Fouturé…?" Bel suddenly muttered. Mammon was next to him, so he heard.

"Bel, you know that place?" He asked, all eyes turning on Bel.

"…that's the castle where I grew up. Honestly, I remembered burning it down 15 years ago." He replied to Mammon's question. Fran stared at him. "Bel-senpai, your past is haunting you right now. First was your supposed-to-be-dead big brother, and now your supposed-to-be-burned-down cast—" 3 knives landed on Fran's head.

"Shut up frog. The peasants must have reconstructed it and made it into a tourist spot or something. That old castle dated back to the time of Primo Vongola himself so it's most likely they'd did that." The prince said.

"Waaaaah~! So, if we're going, then we get to see _Bel's_ castle? Awesoooooooome~!" Lussuria giggled.

"I'd like to see Fouturé Castle too. My mum and dad used to attend parties there when they were still alive." Cherrie sighed, recalling memories she thought she'd forgotten.

"Anyways, are we going to this wedding or not?" Asked a certain silverette. He was excited to see where the bratty prince once lived but not too much as the others.

"If it's a relative, then I don't have any choice. Besides, I'm interested to see where Bel once lived." Cherrie said.

"I'm going too." Lussuria and Mammon chorused.

"I want to see Bel-senpai's room, so I'm going. Moreover, the pay is high, so I can't say no." Fran said. Levi and Squalo nodded 'yes' as well.

"Eh? Then I'm coming along as well. I can't have you trashes walking over _my_ property, shishi." Bel grinned. Xanxus shrugged and left the room, saying, "Mammon, go book us a flight to Fiore."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The notorious assassination group arrived in Fiore two days after they've received the letter. The wedding will be held a week later but the Ninth told them to attend early. He said that cooping themselves up and not socializing with other people is bad for their health. And it allows them to scout the grounds for possible hiding places for assassins.

The gang is now in a hotel where they will stay there until the 'job' is done. Lussuria is paying the bills with Mammon and the rest were busy waiting for the former. They haven't been given a room yet considering that there are 6 males, 1 female and a baby. There was utter silence in the vicinity except for the chatting of Luss and the receptionists.

"Fran, go get me some iced tea." Ordered Bel who was busily tousling his hair and adjusting his tiara.

"Don't wanna. You have legs, use them."

"I'll go. Anybody else want some?" Cherrie volunteered, shifting her head from left to right, seeking for possible requests.

"I'd like some latte." Squalo said and again, silenced followed.

"Okay. I'll be right back." The apple blonde took out her wallet and walked towards the vending machine (which was only 25 ft away), inserted the coins and pressed the buttons for Bel's iced tea and Squalo's latte. She saw a bottle of strawberry flavored milk and purchased that too. _Mammon loves strawberry milk._

When she finished, a male blonde bumped into her, making her drop the drinks and her wallet. The male apologized quickly and helped her picked up her things. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said. Oddly, his voice was familiar. The Varia saw what happened and they didn't give a damn, until…

"Y-you're Prince Phi-philip!" Cherrie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand, disbelieving. Oh, his eyes were the most beautiful green and his hair, randomly messed up here and there, his smile made the maiden blush (the power of Usui Takumi -_-).

"A~re? My, my. Lovely Princess Cherrie de Calligenia. It must be fate that we meet again." Like the first time they met, Philip graciously kissed Cherrie's right hand and even knelt down this time too. "I'm really sorry to bump into you." He stood up and returned the drinks he picked up.

"Ah, it's alright." She smiled back.

The group of men lazily sitting on the couches exchanged weird looks to each other. Who was this man Cherrie was talking to? Xanxus almost fired his guns when the blonde kissed her sister's hand but Squalo swiftly restrained him.

"Prince Philip?" Fran asked. "Bel-senpai, do you know him?" The frog shifted his gaze to the blonde prince who was on the verge of throwing a knife at the man with Cherrie.

Philip walked Cherrie to back to the Varia, hesitantly smiling at the group as a murderous aura emerged. Cherrie forced a smile when she too, felt the ominous sensation.

"Oh, by the way princess, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to attend a wedding at Fouturé Castle."

"Oh? I'm here for that reason too. It's quite a pleasure to know someone like you would be attending. I'm honored to be acquainted with a lady such as yourself." He kissed her hand again.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, prince." Belphegor finally lost it. He stood up from where he was sitting from and neared Philip and Cherrie, a vein popped in his head. "Are you forgetting that you're talking to _**my**_ fiancée?"

"Your fiancée? Oh dear. I'm sorry to forget that detail. My apologies, Prince … it seems I forgot your name too. My deepest apologies, honestly." Philip bowed, smirking at his memory.

"Prince Belphegor de Fiore. How dare you not know the name of the prince of the country where you're standing on?" Bel barked. Sensing the danger if the battle of words between the princes continue, Cherrie gently tapped Bel's shoulder, saying, "Calm down, Bel."

"Tcch." Bel clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed the iced tea in Cherrie's hand and returned back to his seat.

"I must apologize one more time. I probably should be leaving. It was nice meeting you again, princess." He kissed Cherrie's hand no more as he sensed that the raven haired man to his right is almost on the verge of losing it as well. Philip simply bowed and marched towards the elevator.

When Prince Philip disappeared in the elevator, Cherrie sighed deeply. "Bel! Why did you do that?" She screeched.

"I'm your fiancé, remember? It's only natural for me to get jealous." He grinned. Again, Cherrie sighed. She gave Squalo his latte and sank beside Bel.

"Fiancé? A~re? Since when did both of you…?" asked a certain gay lord. Mammon was sitting comfortably between Lussuria's crossed hands. "Muu muu. I never knew you two were engaged. When's the wedding?"

"There's no wedding, damn it. It was just a lie we made back then." Bel grunted. Cherrie nodded with him. "Prince Philip was the son of the king we killed in Switzerland. Bel lied about our engagement beca—" Bel covered her mouth. "Because it's quite scandalous to see a young man and woman of high status to be together without a good reason. That's why." The blonde prince finished her sentence.

"Y-yeah. Bel and I acted like a perfect couple during the event to delude the king and his family…" Cherrie removed Bel's hand from her lips. "I told you before that Bel was a great actor. You can clearly saw what he did earlier." She sighed again, deeply this time. _Yes, it was all an act from Bel. Just an act._

"Whaaat~? An act? Ow, and I thought you two had something there." Lussuria wiggled. "Boss won't approve of that." Levi said, observing his boss, slowly calming himself down.

""So does that mean you two have to act like a couple once more? That Philip guy said he was going to attend the wedding." Asks Squalo.

"I dunno. He's only _one_ person and there should be tons of people at the ceremony." Stated Cherrie, giving Mammon the strawberry milk bottle. "Muu muu. Thanks. What you're saying is that you'll only act like a couple whenever he's around?"

"Yeah. And besides, we were asked to protect the bride and groom, so I'm guessing we'll be busy patrolling the area. We don't have time for chit chats, right?" The princess said. Everyone else nod in agreement except for Xanxus. "I don't give a fuck." The liger tamer muttered to himself.

"A~~we. And I want to see Bewie and Chewie hold hands, smooch, hug and stuff like that~"

"Shu-shut up!" The victims chorused, blushing. "Anyway, what's our room number?"

"You five will be sleeping in room 283 while Cherrie, Fran and I will be occupying 284." Mammon said, slurping his milk. He jumped from Lussuria's crossed hands to Cherrie's lap. "We're still not finished with mentally training Fran. Honestly, Rokudo Mukuro hasn't tutored Fran well."

"Eeh? You mean he's still scared of the Vindice? Ushishishi~" Bel teased.

"Th-those shinigamis are really sc-scary!" Fran shouted on impulse. He was sweating hard when Bel said 'Vindice'.

"Bel! You're scaring the daylights out of him." Cherrie said, smacking Bel's head. "Anyways, let's go. I want to see Fouturé Castle ASAP." She grabbed her bags and carried Mammon's too. Walking towards the elevator, the Varia followed her.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

30 minutes after leaving the hotel, the Varia arrived at Fouturé Castle. Unlike what Bel presumed, the castle wasn't a tourist spot but still a castle. There were guards at the gate, gardeners trimming the garden, soldiers patrolling the front yard. Everything what Bel remembered, it was all there. Nothing was changed except the faces of the people there (well, he killed them all 15 years ago). When they stared at the gate, a guard neared them and asked of their purpose.

"Ushishishi. I am Prince Belphegor of Fiore and I believe I have all the rights to enter?" he asked the guard who was obviously confused. He excused himself and called someone on his phone. It took him a while before he could get back to the group.

"Well?" Bel asked.

"Forgive me deeply, Prince Belphegor. It's an honor to have you back again to your home country." The guard motioned someone to open the huge gate. "Will you need someone to show your guests around?"

"No need. I can show them around, can I?" He grinned. _Ah, yes. I forgot this feeling. The feeling of being respected as a prince._

"Yes. Well, the master of the house requests your presence, your majesty. She's waiting in your late father's study." The guard said, bowing as he said his sentence.

"She?" The prince twitched.

"Yes. Her Majesty Queen Sharia is now the master of this palace."

_My sister?_ Cherrie thought.

"Eeh~? I thought _he_ owns the castle."

"No sir. His Eminence sold the castle in exchange for the queen's hand in marriage."

"What the fuck?" Bel hissed. "This is irritating. Is he in the study as well?" he demanded. The guard nodded hesitantly. Bel started stomping his way in the castle's entrance, ignoring the greetings of the workers and his fellow guardians who were busy following him.

When they reached the study, Bel paused in front of the massive Victorian-ish door and swiftly kicked the door open. He marched inside, yelling, "What the hell were you thinking, selling father's castle to marry a girl?" The guardians followed him inside.

The study was enormous. Books were covering the walls and in the middle of the room were two couches parallel to each other. In between them was a coffee table and a small vase of roses. Further into the room was a table with a miniature knight in armor standing as a lamp. Behind it was a full-length window. A pair of people was busy discussing stuff when the Varia came in.

At first, an awkward silence enveloped the area after Bel asked his question. But a couple of seconds later, a man laughed.

"Shieshie. (Laugh all you want at this.) Belphegor! Long time no see!" The man said. He moved forward, arms wide open, as if he was expecting the prince to hug him. The man was of mid-twenties. He was wearing a white shirt where the first two buttons were open and a pair of maroon pants. His blonde hair was mildly messy and his eyes displayed sparkling blue orbs. Bel didn't move an inch.

"Why did you sell father's castle?" The prince asked once more.

"Hoh? Didn't you burn it down in the first place?" The older asked.

"Answer my question first."

"A~re. You haven't changed a bit, Bel. Hmm… How do I put this? Can you help me out, Sharia-dear?" The older man turned a bit, speaking to the lady sitting on the armchair. She had beautiful crimson red hair and her lips were as crimson as well (Anne Curtis' lips popped into my mind -_-). She was wearing a light brown dress with pink flowers bordering the hems of her skirt. Her emerald eyes shifted gazes from Bel, to the people behind him, to the older blonde and back to Bel.

"Love conquers all?" was all she said and smiled. Somehow, that smile seemed familiar.

"Ushieshieshie. It's hard to explain Bel, but when you love someone so much, you'll sacrifice anything just for her. Heck, you won't understand me since you love no one, right? With that attitude of yours, no girl will ever fall for you. Am I right?" The older patted Bel's head and asked the last question to the group of people at the door.

_Idiot. Of course I love someone. I'm too in love with her and it hurts._

Fran answered in monotone. "Yep. Bel-senpai never had a girlfriend before, even now." Bel threw 2 knives at Fran's head. The frog nonchalantly removed the knives and started to bend them. "Anyway, Bel-senpai, who is he?"

"Ooh? Where are my manners? I'm King Lancez la Pazzo, Bel's older brother. And she is my soon-to-be wife, Queen Sharia de Calligenia." The older blonde said, smiling.

"Bel's older brother?" Everyone except Bel, Sharia, Lancez and Xanxus exclaimed. The guardians' eyes maneuvered their way to stare at Bel.

"Bel-senpai, I thought you said you killed your family when you were a kid, with the exception of Hairy Prince of course." Fran said again in monotone.

"Bel didn't kill me back then since I was studying abroad. When I came back, I ordered the townspeople to reconstruct the castle and I took the position of king." Lancez said. He was the exact opposite of Bel, always smiling and giving off a bouncy aura. Cherrie was silently ingesting the information.

"Queen Sharia." The princess said.

"Yes? And who might you be?" The queen asked, standing up from her seat.

"[ :P ] Onee-san's getting really old, forgetting her younger sister's face. Hyahaha." Cherrie laughed at the queen. And again, the same people, except for Cherrie, gasped, "Younger sister?"

"Cherrie-senpai, that lady over there is your sister?" Fran asked in bewilderment.

"Cherrie? Does that mean that onyx haired man over there is Xanxus?" The queen inquired, pointing her index finger at Xanxus. Cherrie nodded and immediately, Sharia ran towards the Varia boss and _hugged_ him.

"Big brother! So good to see you again!" Sharia embraced Xanxus at his neck (they were almost as tall as each other) and like when Cherrie arrived, he smiled again.

"Bossu smiled!" Levi shrieked.

"Muu muu. It's so priceless to see Boss like that." Said a certain Arcobaleno.

"Onee-san, I'm here too…" Cherrie tugged her sister's clothes, awkwardly smiling.

"CHERRIE! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH! OH HOW I MISSED BOTH OF YOU!" The queen acted like a child, squishing Cherrie's cheeks and rubbing Xanxus' hair. The atmosphere in the study was filled with the queen's imaginary flowers and butterflies. The rest of the souls there just watched the happy reunion.

"Cherrie, one question: Do you have a boyfriend?" Sharia abruptly asked, holding her younger sister's shoulders real tight. She pouted as if Cherrie already had a boyfriend.

"N-no. Why do y-you ask me that?"

"Good. I was about to send you a letter about dad's last will and testament. It's a good thing you came here."

"Dad's last will…? What's it all about?"

"You'll find out, soon."

"Fine. If you say so. By the way. Father won't be coming and he apologizes sincerely for that. He asked us if we could attend your wedding in his place." The princess said.

"I know. He personally told us that. And even your task of guarding us."

"But first," Lancez said, "do take a seat." He motioned everyone to the couches in the middle of the room. Everyone seated themselves. Mammon leaped from Luss' hands to Cherrie.

"Don't tell me you!" Sharia gasped as she saw Mammon snugly sitting on Cherrie's lap.

"No sis. This Mammon. He's an Arcobaleno, you know, one of the seven strongest infants? He's our Mist Guardian. Bel's our Storm Guardian and I'm the Cloud Guardian. Next to me is Fran, our other Mist Guardian. Sitting beside him is Squalo, our Strategy Captain and our Rain Guardian."

"I don't really get all these mafia things clearly, but what I know is of all you are assassins, right?" Lancez said, smirking.

"Yeah. We already know Onii-kun's the boss and our Sky Guardian. Levi's his right-hand man and our Lightning Guardian. And lastly, our motherly figure, Lussuria, our Sun Guardian."

"A pleasure to meet you all. I hope Xanxus treats you like family as a father would, ne?" Sharia asked and what followed is pure silence.

"Hyahaha… You could say that…"

"Ne, Cherrie-senpai, if your sister and Bel-senpai's brother are married, doesn't that make you Bel-senpai's sister-in-law? And Bel-senpai would be Boss' brother-in-law…" Fran concluded in monotone.

"Hai, that's right."

"Then your plans on marrying each other will be foiled. Didn't the Catholic Church stated tha—" Cherrie and Bel pounded the frog's head.

"I told you before that there's no wedding!" Bel hollered.

"Oh my. What on earth are you talking about? Please **DO** tell." Inquired a certain concerned sister.

"E~to, sis. You know we're assassins right?" Nervously, the apple blonde asked her sister. The queen nodded slightly. "Then you must know we're paid to do jobs. And on one of the jobs I took was to kill a certain Swiss king an—"

"You killed King Portezzio?" In an instant, Lancez lost balance.

"B-Bel killed him. I just helped strategize the operation. Ehehe…"

"So you two are behind all that? His wife almost died of heart attack. And his son is working non-stop to find who killed him. Honestly, you two are in big trouble!" Lancez bellowed. The room was silent again.

"Ooohh. You've done it this time senpais. Didn't that prince said he was attending the wedding? He's probably looking for some clues and eventually track you two down." Fran said nonchalantly. His head swiftly glance to Bel then to Cherrie, then to Bel again.

"Who would dare attack the Varia? Ushishishi. He'd be dead meat before he even finds out it was us." Bel cackled, throwing his arms behind his head, grinning maniacally as usual.

"Where does your wedding fit into this?" Pursuing her urge to hear the answer of this her question, Sharia grab hold of Cherrie's hands and glared into her eyes.

"We told you, there's no wedding. Bel lied that we were engage to explain our statuses. If you heard I was in a party with a man you don't know, wouldn't you get embarrassed? Angry even? Even if I am an assassin now, I still have my reputation as a princess." Cherrie answered, forcing out an awkward smile.

"Oh, I understand." Sharia sighed deeply.

"Anyways, what made you visit us this early?" Asked Lancez, never taking off that smile of his.

"We were wondering if we could scout the area to help us familiarize ourselves with the surroundings." Said the Strategy Captain.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Woooaaah! Bel-senpai's room is so huge!" Croaked Fran. His voice squeaked a little. "Hitting puberty, eh, Fran?" Teased Squalo.

Sharia and Lancez gave them permission to explore the castle. And first on the list was Bel's room. Immediately, Fran, Cherrie and Lussuria hassled Bel on showing them his room but he disagreed. Cherrie and Fran tickled him and he gave in. Mammon took out his camera, ready to shoot anything worth selling. The rest didn't care. Xanxus stayed behind to discuss some important business with the royal couple.

Bel's room was huge indeed. Upon opening the door, a huge finely woven rug welcomed the visitors; another pair of parallel couches lay on top of the rug. On opposite sides of the room were two beds: the one on the left detailed in black and the one on the right was pure white. Bel said the white one was his and the black one was Rasiel's.

In front of the beds were treasure trunks. Bel said they were filled with toys he used to play with back then but they must've burned down a long time ago. Fran initiatively opened Bel's trunk and saw small dull knives. Bel explained that those were the first knives he ever used to 'attack' his brother Rasiel. They were made from stainless steel that's why it's still shining and not rusty.

The wall opposite the door was a wide full length window, showing the garden where Bel said that that's the place where Siel and he used to train each other. Mammon took pictures of every bit he could find useful to sell (or to blackmail Bel). He found a door under a dirty curtain near Siel's bed and when he opened it, he gasped. Inside was a mural of Bel and Siel. Twins they were, wearing the same clothes but of different colors. Bel in black and Siel in white. They were sitting on a throne with an older blonde, _probably Lancez._ Something in this picture made Mammon smirk. Of course, the three of them were _smiling_, no, not that Cheshire cat grin Bel and Siel has, but a genuine one. Who wouldn't smile along? Mammon took photos. Nobody noticed him gone because of the curtain covering up the door.

"Okay, you've seen my room, now get out!" Bel snickered. He grabbed Fran and Lussuria and pushed them to the door. He did the same with Cherrie and the others.

Sighing, they left Bel's room and continued with their scouting.

(I know. I feel that there's something missing here… forgive me for that. Sorry if I fast-forward a bit and if the following paragraphs turn out to be a fail.)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The Varia patrols the Fouturé Castle everyday, bumping into Prince Philip every now and then. Bel and Cherrie were forced to act like a couple again and again. As the wedding date neared, the population of the visitors increased as well. Pierre sent them some clothes he made (crammed products again) a few days before the wedding. With all the commotion around, the assassination group had to sharpen their eyes for possibly attacks.

A night before the wedding, the apple blonde princess lazily admired the stars. She was outside of a small balcony their hotel room gave. The breeze was relaxing and inviting. She sighed. Suddenly, she heard a click sound from somewhere nearby. The door to the balcony next door opened and a shadowy figure came out.

_Next door? But that direction is…_

Her eyes widened when the rays of the moon shined upon the angel she saw. The man was blonde and fairly skinned. His spiky hair was a mess but that made him cute. That man was the one she loves, Bel.

_Bel. My beloved Bel. _Tears fell from her eyes.

_After tomorrow, Bel and I will be in-laws. My feelings for him will be forbidden. Wait, forbidden love? Isn't that the type of stories I love to read about? Hyahaha. I knew it would hurt, but I never knew it could be so heart-breaking. Why? How? Oh Bel, if you only knew my feelings, then at least a part of my burden would be lifted up from my chest. I know it will hurt me again if you reject me, but there's nothing I could do right? Damn it._

The prince was drinking from a glass of wine. He was deep in thought. Playing around with his glass, he saw a reflection of someone else. He turned his head to see who it was. He saw Cherrie. She was staring at him. _Huh? Are those tears?_ Instinctively, he jumped from his current position to where Cherrie was standing. The girl snapped out from her trance as Bel wiped away her tears.

"Chei."

"B-bel!"

"Why are you crying?" He asked, a sense of worry evident in his voice.

"I-I wasn't... I wasn't crying…" She blushed, ingesting the atmosphere they were in: a boy and a girl alone in the middle of the night. _Stop! Cherrie, stop thinking things like that!_

"You dare lie to the prince? Ushishishi." He grinned, twirling the contents of his glass. When she didn't answer, he asked. "Want some wine?"

"Huh? But didn't you just _drank_ from it?" She said, stunned at the offer.

Bel's grin frowned. "You don't want it?"

"It's not that I don't want it, it's just that drinking from it…" Cherrie blushed, unable to continue her sentence.

"What?"

"If I drink from it, then, w-wouldn't that be like, uhm, err, an indirect k-kiss?" she stuttered, face all flushed.

"Eeh? That's what you're concerned about? Ushishishi. If you drink from the opposite side from where I drank, that wouldn't be considered a kiss, right?" His grin returned, amused at the sudden turn of events. His heart pounded fast when he saw her blush. _She's too adorable._

"I-I su-suppose…" She took the glass and turned it around to find Bel's lip marks. When she spotted it, she drank from the opposite side. Bel laughed. "What brings you out here Bel?"

"Hmm… nothing really. I just felt like coming outside."

"Oh." Cherrie placed the wine glass on the ledge of the balcony. Her blush was still noticeable. All of a sudden, Cherrie wrapped her hands around Bel's waist and sank her head into his chest. Seconds later, Bel returned the hug, petting her glossy red hair. He placed his lips on top of her head, kissing her. "What'd you do that for, pest?"

"I miss doings things like this with you." He barely heard her but he understood her motive. He, too, misses kissing her and hugging her like she's all that mattered. He missed her dearly. Ever since Xanxus told them to separate, he never had the opportunity to be kind to her again.

_Ah, fuck. I'll never have the chance like this again. If I tell her my feelings, will she accept it? Damn. I think I'll die if she ever leaves me._ (-OAness, gomen.)

"Cherrie I—"

"Bel, I—"

Both of them said at the same time.

"You first." Bel smiled.

"Uhm, can I … can I see your eyes again, Bel?" She asked, sadness and hope apparently present in her tone. It took a while for Bel to react.

"Why are you so persistent on seeing my eyes again?" He asked sharply.

Cherrie staggered. _They're the reasons why I fell for you, idiot. Those beautiful eyes of yours, they haunt my dreams._

"I-it's because they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…" She repeated her first comment on Bel's eyes. Again, she was blushing hard. "Damn you Bel, you made me blush again."

"Ushishishi. Blushing helps your blood circulate."

"B-baka! Well, can I see them, please?" She begged this time.

"Shishi." He leaned his head closer to her face, hands in his pockets. Cherrie lifted her hand to remove Bel's bangs from his face. When his sapphires appeared again, Cherrie's emeralds doubled in size. _So pretty._ Bel backed away quickly, teasing, "Don't tell me you got lost in my eyes. That is so cliché."

"I-idiot! I told you before. They're so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare." She sounded out. "There was something you wanted to say. What was it?"

"Fo-forget about it." The reason he backed away quickly was because his lips were almost on top of hers. Realizing that made his heart ran a marathon, and if he doesn't stop now, he might just blow up and die.

"O-okay then… It's getting pretty late. We should go to bed now." The girl said, clutching the glass of wine and handing it to Bel. "Good night Bel." She said, casually entering her room and closing the window door. Bel inserted his foot to stop it from fully closing.

"G'night, Chei." He said, patting and kissing her forehead. She jerked and twirled her head in embarrassment. Bel grinned and saw her tucked herself beside Mammon. He jumped back to his room, face all rosy. He sank beside Squalo and closed his eyes, smiling at their little talk. His heart was still pumping mad and he couldn't sleep. He really does miss her. _I love her too much; it hurts to let her go._

Cherrie couldn't sleep as well. Her face was burning up with awkwardness. _Idiot! Why did you hug him?_ But she was happy, of course. God gave her some precious time with the one she loves. And right now, she's the happiest woman in the world. _I love you Bel._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

(I've been to weddings before but I never pay attention to what's happening so I don't know what to write about the wedding. I'll try my best to write this part of the story.)

Bells. Roses. Velvet red carpets. Sparkling chandeliers. Lovely gowns and handsome men. On that day, Fouturé Castle was an epitome of every little girl's fantasies.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Said the gay lord, eyeing the bride walking down the aisle. Mammon was the Varia's official photographer for that day and floated around taking pictures. "Muu, muu. If I can assemble the photos and make it an album, people would surely buy this."

Aside from the bride and groom, Mammon took shoots of his fellow guardians as well. They were wearing black tuxedoes but with some minor details: a rose sketch here, a gold rim there. Cherrie's clothing was a simple pale green summer dress, frills bordering the hems and neckline. A small purple butterfly was stitched on the lower-right part of her skirt. The Varia was sitting two rows from the altar; Xanxus sat nearest the aisle, next to him was Cherrie, then Bel, then Lussuria, then Fran, then Squalo and Levi. Mammon can change his position anytime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By the power invested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." (Yes, every little girl's fantasy) The preacher said and the royal couple smiled and kissed each other. The paparazzi gathered dramatically fast for that single moment and clicking sounds can be heard everywhere. Someone shouted "Picture-taking time!" and Sharia grabbed Xanxus' and Cherrie's hands and pulled them towards the altar. Lancez shouldered Bel and forced him to join the picture-taking.

"Muu muu. Ne, Lussuria, what do you think?" Mammon asked, petting Phantasma.

"There's no sign of any threats yet."

"Don't let your guard down." Commanded Squalo. "Attacks can come in any direction."

"Muu muu. Levi, let me stand on your head. I wanna take pictures of Boss." The baby jumped to Levi's head and started taking pictures. Xanxus was being harassed by Sharia and Cherrie was poking Bel. Lancez was messing up Bel's head and pinching Cherrie's cheeks. Xanxus lost it and walked out of the door. "Boss will never change." In a split second, Mammon felt as if someone was watching them with malevolent intent. He shifted gazes from left to right but found no one in suspicious.

"Va-varia!" A familiar voice was heard. Squalo and Levi turned around and saw Vongola 10th's Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato and his tongue-tied face. He was wearing an unbuttoned tux and his hair was well-swept.

"Smokin' Bomb Hayato. What are you doing here?" Asked Levi.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hayato returned the question.

"We asked you first, idiot." Mammon snapped.

"I-I-I was invited, duh! How about you? What are assassins like you doing in a place like this?"

"We were invited too. And shush on us being assassins. We don't want our covers to be blown." Barked Squalo. "Whatever." The silverette snorted and left the group.

Half an hour later, the guests were escorted to the Hall where they will continue the merry-making. Bel and Cherrie rejoined their comrades and shared information. Nothing suspicious. And again, Squalo told them to keep their eyes open.

"EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING! PLEASE EXCUSE MY MANNERS BUT I'M JUST SO HAPPY! FINALLY, SOMEONE MARRIED ME!" Tears of joy fell down the bride's cheeks. The guests laugh at the queen's outburst. Somehow, at one point, they weren't kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses, or any other status, but rather, they were people, celebrating one thing that bind them together.

The party continued after Lancez successfully stole the microphone from Sharia and returned it to the MC. Sweat dropping, the MC sustained the bouncy atmosphere and continued the celebration.

Gokudera Hayato was asked to play a song for the bride and groom. He was caught off guard when Lancez announced that he'll be singing too. Nervously, the bomb man walked up, ignored Bel's mockery and sat down on the white grand piano lying on the left side of the bride and groom.

_I just hope Juudaime won't see me do this._

Much to his annoyance, Mammon shot photos of him. _Ah, easy money._

Hayato played a relaxing song. And as promised, he sang as well. Once he started singing, the girls swoon and the gentlemen applauded. The Varia was amazed to see their used-to-be opponent have such an amazing talent. Bel was mesmerized by the lyrics of the song; its meaning was slowly affecting him.

* * *

_[…'Cos I love her with all that I am. And my voice shakes along with my hands. 'Cos she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again…]_

_(-Out of my League by Stephen Speaks-)_

* * *

_I'm out of…my league?_ The young prince thought. _Damn. This song is getting to my head. _Annoyed, Bel left and coincidentally, Prince Philip bumped into him. He apologized and Bel sneered.

"Prince Belphegor, can I have a moment with you?" Philip asked and led Bel outside of the Hall. He led him to an empty room, far, far away from the commotion. Bel noticed that this was the armory. The swords and armors are all rusty, but the room was spic and span. Prince Philip laughed suddenly when they entered.

"Fufufu. Belphegor la Pazzo. _Belphegor the Insane._" He said, nonchalantly picking up an old, broken blade. "You can't hide everything from me."

"What are you talking about?" Bel questioned. His Cheshire cat grin appeared, sensing the ominous aura the other prince emitted.

"I'm talking about you and Cherrie. You're not really her fiancé, are you? And even if you were, you can't marry her now since you're in-laws." He snorted; amuse to see the twitching face of the spiky blonde in front of him.

"Eeh? And so what if we're not engaged? What do you care?" Bel inserted his hands in his pockets, his irritation building up.

"Fufufu. So it is true." He paused and glared daggers at Bel. "Then I shall take her then. I just wanted to make sure. Thank you for the information, Belphegor. Fufufu."

"I didn't say you could take her. She's mine." Bel shot. It's true that they can't marry, but that doesn't mean he can't be with her. He loves her and he can't allow someone to just take her.

"What of it? I already asked the queen if I could take her hand in marriage and she said she'll think about it. Look at me! I'm the quintessence of Prince Charming." He laughed and patted Bel's shoulder. He whispered to his ears, "Did you see the way she blushes when I smile at her?"

"Ushishishi. I don't care if you can make her laugh, smile or whatever. I can do all that too. I am a prince after all. You can't take her, Philip. She loves me too much." Bel lied again. He remembered that this was the son of the king he killed a few weeks back.

"Really? But, Belphegor, people change overtime. She'll soon forget you and learn to love me one day." He snickered.

"Fuck up shit. Or do you wanna have the same fate your father had?" Bel snapped. His irritation bar reached its limits and a vein popped on his forehead. He won't hand over Cherrie to him. He's a bastard, not a prince charming. He won't love her the same way he loves does.

"Ahh. Another info from you. So you were the one who killed my father." The emerald-eyed prince accused. He grabbed a phone from his breast pocket and showed it too Bel. "I know I would find the killer if I came here. Fufufu. I just thought of something." Philip backed away a few feet and confronted Bel face to face. "I believe Cherrie was involved as well?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course she's involved. She was the one to plan our assault. I just had to kill him."

"Fufufu. I put you and Cherrie under arrest for murdering my father. I called the cops and they've had the castle surrounded. With just one press of a button, they'll come here and take you into custody. But, since you love Cherrie, let's make a deal."

"A deal? Ushishishi. Like father, like son."

"I'll tell the police that you and Cherrie were the ones behind my father's death, **or** I won't tell but you have to hand her over to me."

_What the hell?_ Bel thought. _Is he out of his mind? Ushishishi. Does he even know me? I'm Prince the Ripper for heaven's sake! I can escape those commoner prisons the moment I enter. A fool just like his father._

"Do you have evidence that it was I who killed him, eh?" Bel grinned wider, inching his hands to grab his knives.

"I don't need evidence, ju—" Philip couldn't finish his sentence since Bel already threw a knife at his heart.

"Ushishishi. You don't understand, do you? Or you're just too foolish, you didn't know? Either way, since you're dying and all, I'll tell you something." Bel grinned more, seeing royal blood spill all over the armory. His knife hit his heart dead-on and the shine in his eyes were slowly fading. "Thank you for introducing the feeling of 'jealousy' to me. It made me realized how much I really love her. Ushishishi~" To make sure he dies, he threw five more knives at the bleeding body of the Swiss prince. Bel watched him until he was sure he's dead. Those emerald eyes glistened no more and his heart stopped pumping blood. Carefully, Bel left the room without staining his attire with blood.

_Boss is gonna kill me for this; killing one of the queen's guests. Tcch. But I bet Boss would kill him the moment he'll ask Cherrie's hand in marriage. Ushishishi._

When Bel returned to the Hall, the festivity continued like nothing happened. Sooner or later, someone will find the dead prince's body and this will have to stop. But much to Bel's expectations, the party went on to the evening. His brother kept on nagging him to hit on girls and settle down as well. But the prince won't do such a thing. Irritated, he grabbed a glass of wine, filled it to the brim, and walked outside to the veranda. He leaned himself on its ledge and placed his glass on it.

It was the start of December then, and the winter winds were coming along. The night sky was cloudless and the stars sparkled like jewels. The moon was at its brightest and highest point in the sky and he surrendered to its beauty. That made him think. Philip had a point. Now that Cherrie has been exposed to the nobles, someone will surely court on her. And he has no power whatsoever to stop it. _She'll eventually leave me, one day._

"Lovely evening." Someone said suddenly. Bel turned around to see who it was. And, by golly, it was Cherrie, glowing like an angel. "What are you doing out here?"

Bel didn't answer her question. He was silent as a mouse when he drank from his glass. Cherrie sat on top of the veranda's ledge. "Oi, be careful. You might fall and hurt yourself." He cautioned, looking down below. It was a good 6 feet drop.

"No worries. With your abilities, I'm one hundred percent sure you'll catch me when I fall, right?" Cherrie smiled, making Bel blush. She caught him off guard and he tried to regain his composure. But he failed. His face continued to redden and that made Cherrie giggle. "Sh-shut up, pest. Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not. It's just that, you really are cute when you blush. Really cute." She giggled more, much to Bel's chagrin. An awkward stillness silenced them.

_Baka. Why did you let her caught you off guard? Urgh! I want to tell her, I want to tell how cute she is when she blushes too, but. Damn it! Bel! Pull yourself together._

"Ne, Cherrie. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now." Cautiously, the prince chooses his words. _I'm going to tell her how much I love her before someone else does. It's now or never._

"What is it?" She beamed, gazing at his face with delight.

"Chei."

"Hmm?"

"It was on a night like this when I realized something about you." He said, voice fading and face flushing. He sipped his wine before he continued.

"What did you realized?" Persistently, the apple blonde asked.

"I realized that I … that I've already fallen madly, deeply in love with you." The prince slightly turned his head away from the maiden, hiding his face from the embarrassing confession he just made. Cherrie's face dimmed and she too slightly turned her head away from Bel. The couple said nothing for a while.

"Bel, I … I really hate to say this… but I …" Cherrie forced her words out, her voice a bit sad. Bel froze, only his heart was moving beating faster and faster.

_I knew it! She's going to reject my feelings. Well, I anticipated something like this to happen, but I never estimated it would hurt me this much. Fuck it. Say what you want already!_

"… I love you too, Bel. I'm madly, deeply in love with you too…" Her dimmed face brightened. Bel jerked. He turned around and saw her smile. He smiled as well, no, not the normal devilish smile he has, but a genuine smile. Something he hadn't done in a while. Tears of joy flowed down the maiden's cheeks and Bel wiped them all away.

The tension, pressure and heart aches the two felt now left them, replacing those wicked feelings with relief, bliss, and love.

Following his heart, Bel hugged Cherrie's waist and kissed her. Not anymore on her cheek or forehead, but this time, on her lips. Cherrie blinked a couple of times before she gave in and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tears continued flowing. Her longing for that person finally has ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the door to the veranda, 5 men and a baby watched the regal couple as they chatted. When they guessed that the two had finally said their true feelings, Xanxus broke his wine glass.

"I told you before. Those two _might_ fall in love with each other." The long-haired silverette said. The gay lord wiggled at the fluffiness. "But Squ-chan, look, they're already in love~"

"Boss is taking this pretty calmly. He hasn't shot Bel-senpai with a gun yet." Fran said in monotone.

"I promised her…" Xanxus muttered, barely audible.

"What did you say, boss?" Asked Levi.

"I promised her I won't meddle with her love life…" Xanxus said, voice very low. His eyes were gloomy but with a hint of happiness. Her sister finally found a man she can love aside from himself. But that doesn't help him relax. He knows Bel well. His hatred for women may have faded, but it doesn't mean he won't hurt her. If he ever makes her cry, he'll be dead for sure.

"Awe, what a caring big brother you are~" Lussuria giggled. The gay started poking his boss when Lancez arrived.

"Xanxus, can I borrow you for a while?" He said. Xanxus followed him and led him to the study. Sharia was there, waiting for him. Lancez excused himself and left Sharia and Xanxus some privacy. "Xanxus, this is about my biological father's will."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANNA STAY WITH ME?" Sharia hugged her sister so hard, Cherrie could no longer breathe. "ARE YOU REALLY, REALLY SURE?"

"Yes, sis. I promise I'll visit you now and then." She hugged her older sister back. Sharia pouted. Cherrie pinched her cheeks. "I promise, okay?"

Lancez was bidding farewell to Bel as well. "Don't you have something you want to say?" He shuffled Bel's hair. The young prince gave a 'humph!' but was forced to say his sin.

"Sorry for killing Prince Philip…and dirtying father's armory." He said, turning his head away from his brother and brother-in-law.

"You're hopeless, Bel. And with that hopelessness, you'll never find yourself a girl. Ushieshieshie." Bel jerked. He blushed and muttered something Lancez couldn't hear.

Xanxus told them that their private plane is ready to depart and he made his way to the hangar. The Varia soon followed after bidding their goodbyes to the king and queen. It was a really quiet flight back to Italy. Mammon was dozing off in Cherrie's arms and Cherrie was asleep too. Fran was snoozing beside her. Behind them was Squalo who was busy polishing his sword. Levi was reading a book. Opposite to them was Lussuria, applying make-up. Bel was listening to his mp3 and Xanxus was deep in thought, drinking wine as usual.

When they finally step foot on their base, Xanxus immediately said, "Cherrie, Bel. Be at my office in ten minutes." Saying nothing else, the boss continued walking to his office. Ten minutes passed by and Bel and Cherrie was in front of him.

"What is it, Onii-kun?"

Xanxus opened his eyes and glared at them. He just smirked at the two.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_-flash back-_

"_What the fuck do I care about your dad's will?" Xanxus said, glaring at his red-haired sister who was busy reading a piece of paper. She should be at the party, entertaining the guests, not talking to him about private matters._

"_It concerns Cherrie and Bel." The redhead smiled widely, her eyes beaming with happiness. "Lancez and I already agreed to it and even Timoteo too. I was waiting for yours, Bel's and Cherrie's opinion."_

"_Spill it out already." He demanded, not wanting his mind to think of what could possibly be the contents of the will their dad left._

"_It seems Cherrie and Bel were betrothed to each other all along."_

"_What?"_

"_We're still deciphering what else was in father's will, but that was the first thing he mentioned. We even found a copy of Bel's father's signature on a document regarding their engagement. We found it authentic."_

"_Again, I don't give a fuck to this crap. Why did you tell me, not them first?"_

_Sharia stood up from her seat and walked to the window behind her. There, clearly seen under the moonlight were Bel and Cherrie chatting with each other. Huge smiles were implanted on their faces. "I wanted to give those two time to find each other first." She said softly. "Being the big brother you are, will you tell them this information for me?"_

_Xanxus shrugged and turned around to leave the room. Sharia said something that made him smirked. "I wonder how those two will take the news."_

"_I'm sure those trashes will be happy to hear it."_

_-end of flash back-_

**THE END**

* * *

OHMAYGAWD. I'M FINALLY FINISHED! FINALLY FINISHED!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

Gomen! I know this chapter was a **total fail**. I'm so sorry! I realized I'm not really good in writing fluff scenes. And I know for a fact that Bel vs. Philip scenes were a fail too. I'm so sorry for my redundancy, wrong grammar, misinformation and everything else you read wrong. Hontto ni gomen nasai! *bow*

Please review! It's the last chapter after all.

Thank you again for those who read and reviewed in the past chapters. You were a great source of inspiration to continue writing this.

Thank you so much! Mua mua chup chup!

_Author's final words : [All hail SPQR!]_


	9. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

Gash, I'm so sorry! I've been having plot changes frequently whenever I attempt on writing the Epilogue, so it has took me months before I could finalize what the Epilogue is. And for those who've been waiting for almost half a year, here it is! The long-awaited Epilogue of my first ever multi-chapter story here in Fan Fiction dot Net.

I was inspired by Hazel Eyes401's _'Hitsugaya's Rules on Dating'_. Kindly read it if you want to, it's really funny.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Storm Clouds: Epilogue**

_Two years after the marriage of their older siblings, Bel and Cherrie wedded, but in order for the Council and the Church to agree, Cherrie has to quit her job as a Varia assassin (and confess her sins) and help Sharia govern Fiore and Nhite. Now, Cherrie is crowned queen in the country of Fiore, which means Bel is the current King (much to his pleasure, ushishi). But Belphegor's occupation as an assassin is kept secret. Only Sharia, Cherrie and Lancez know of him being in the mafia. After which, Cherrie gave birth to twins: Bea and Charles._

_(Trivia: Xanxus was the one who named them)_

_Bea and Charles look so much like Bel, with his blonde hair and sparkling white teeth, but Charles had Cherrie's pretty emerald eyes and they didn't inherit their father's maniacal Cheshire cat grin. They grew up in Fiore Castle, oblivious to the Mafia Underworld. They were too young and they were royalty. A double bonus for any hired assassin._

_When the twins learned of their mother's former profession and their father's REAL career, they were oddly calm, as if they knew. But letting them know that they are part of the world's strongest mafia family made them vulnerable to rival families and enemy countries. Both Bea and Charles had the Storm and Cloud attribute and ever since they found out about the mafia and its history (Varia, Vongola, Millefiore, you name it.), Cherrie decided to teach them about how to properly use their flame attributes and bit of self-defense and offense. Box weapons were introduced later on. Luckily for them, nobody dared try to threaten the family of two Varia officers._

_The twins were twelve when they first met Sawada Tsunayoshi, not as their kind uncle, but as Vongola Decimo. Though they already know their Uncle Xanxus, they never knew he was Varia Boss. Even their Grandpa Timoteo, and their favorite uncle, Fran. Almost everyone whom they knew their entire lives were part of the mafia. And they weren't afraid. Their parents weren't afraid; only until they turned twenty and are slowly grasping the ropes of self-freedom._

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

It was nearing spring that time when Bel suddenly became anxious all of a sudden. He had been feeling like this when his only daughter, Bea, told him that someone is courting on her. He didn't felt as anxious when Charles told him that he was planning to court Don Cavallone's daughter. When the twins were born, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. But now, twenty years after, his daughter is taking on that inevitable route of life. He didn't want to. She was still his _principetíta_, his little princess. But she was growing up. He needs to let her go.

He keep on staring at the letter his daughter wrote to him, informing him that he'll be attending Cherrie's birthday party. She sounded pretty happy in her letter that she even drew hearts, something she only did as a child on Valentine's Day and only to her father and brother and mother. Cherrie was delighted at the news, but part of her was worried. Yet, she shooed the emotion away, saying that it's normal for young girls to find love.

Bel disagreed. With his intelligence, he scooped up some information about the guy his daughter loves. And it was terribly shocking for him. He was an heir to a minor family allied with the Vongola, and he was known for being a player, wasting his family's fortune on dates and breaking the hearts of young women. There is no way he's letting this flamboyant man hurt his daughter.

If he is to meet this man, than he should be prepared. So Bel, of years helping Cherrie with Fiore's paperwork, made intelligently structured rules. _HIS CHOSEN _rules for dating Principessa Bea de Calligenia de Fiore.

**A~B~C**

**Rule Number 1. **As you have known, my daughter is the ONLY princess I have and it is safe to assume that she has learned the ways of becoming a proper lady. I do hope that you understand that AND should be at the same level as her. Be polite, courteous, gentle and respectful. I will not allow anyone who doesn't know the proper manners on treating a lady to ever touch my daughter, even if you call yourself educated.

**Rule Number 2.** I am much aware of the kids these days doing rash things when they are under the effects of alcohol. Mind you that my daughter has never been drunk and I am encouraging her to stay like that. So if I ever heard a complaint that you have forced her to do something she doesn't want to, better prepare for alcohol and cotton balls, no, a reservation at the nearest hospital.

**Rule Number 3.** I worry a lot when it comes to my family. So her safety is your priority. If she ever gets a small scratch whenever she's home from a date, then your life is on the line. I heard from Bea that you have sharp eyes, make sure you use them properly to keep her away from harms' way. I'm curious though, are your eyes sharp enough to see through 0.00004 m wires?

**Rule Number 4.** If there is one rule I seriously learned as part of Vongola, that is punctuality. My boss and that authoritarian from Decimo's family are very strict about the time, and I am the same about it. I suggest you bring Bea home before sun-down. If you asked her to go watch a movie or a concert that is scheduled after sun-down, make sure to ask Charles as her chaperone. Take note that Charles and I look so much alike. I may be watching over your date dressed as Charles and you wouldn't know it. And if something happens during these 'night' dates, expect to see a shower of silver knives before you see the next sunrise.

**Rule Number 5.** Bea and Charles are deeply loved by not only me and my wife, but also all the major families in Vongola. I highly recommend that you anticipate a list of relatives who are in connection with my children, and what I think they will do IF you ever make Bea cry.

THE AUNTS

Sharia de Calligenia de Fiore et Nhite – She is the current queen of Nhite. I heard they just renovated the torture chamber below the castle dungeon.

Lussuria – Luss-nee's has been treating Bea and Charles as if they were his own. Imagine him like a mother hen when he's angry.

Pierre – He's a famous tailor in Paris. If you ever offended my family, I suggest you don't order a dress from his boutique. Despite his gay looks, he has mastered all the acupuncture points in the body.

THE UNCLES

Lancez la Pazzo de Fiore et Nhite – If you think I'm scary, wait till you meet my brother.

Xanxus – He is well-known for attempting to kill his own father for the possession of the rightful title as Vongola X. If you want to be in good terms with him, I recommend you buy three, no, a dozen refrigerators of steak.

Squalo Superbi – He's very fond of my family, especially to Bea. He's like her second father. But this shark doesn't know how to let out his feelings. So ready yourself with a portable shield to avoid his random slashes of his sword.

Leviathan – I'll give you one of his parasols and see what happens when you use it under the rain.

Mammon – Ushishi~ I warn you that you'll be broke the moment you anger him. But he'll give you free access to another dimension . . . full of endless pain.

Fran – Fran's my kouhai who can be more than annoying. But my children loved him more than me. Will your love be strong enough to beat his?

Rasiel – He's my twin brother. I don't know where he is now, but he can be as cruel as I am. So be prepared.

THE GRANDFATHER

Timoteo – Vongola's Ninth Boss. Need to say more, peasant?

**Rule Number 6.** If, and only if, you followed all my rules and avoided getting punished, you have my full respect and admiration. But if sadly you don't, see you in hell kid. So, Rule # 6 is: Follow Rules 1 to 5.

**A~B~C**

"Ushishishi~" The blonde prince quietly laughed to himself. He has never felt so satisfied. In fact, he wanted to add more to his rules, but that might lead to frightening the boy._ Well, he should expect the unexpected, especially from an assassin such as me._

"Bel, you overdid it this time." Cherrie sighed playfully as reading Bel's rules. A smirk landed on her lips as she placed the piece of paper down. Her husband was grinning like the crazy maniac he was two decades earlier.

"It's for Bea, so its fine, shishi. Besides, didn't you do the same?" Bel glanced at the crumpled paper hidden in Cherrie's pocket. She put it out and unfurled it. In it were some advices she wrote for Charles and his courtship with Elaine Cavallone.

"Kids sure do grow up fast these days. Next thing we'll know, they'll be having their own families." Cherrie wept an imaginary tear. Bel smirked.

In their twenty-two years of marriage, they never encountered serious fights that lead them to separation. Bel and Cherrie were pleased of that fact. Their love for each other blossoms every day, influencing the lives of Bea and Charles. Now, as proud parents of young adults, they have to learn to let go. Painful as it may seem, it is the best gift any parent can give to their children.

"So long as that kid follows my rules, he can have a happy ending." Bel snorted. Cherrie giggled.

The door to Bel's study room opened and Bea entered with a bouquet of roses in her hand. She was as beautiful as her mother was decades ago, when they danced on Xanxus' birthday party.

"Daddy! Devon's here to meet you!" She smiled energetically, planting a small smirk on Bel's face. Cherrie left the room, ushering Devon to come in. She whispered to him, '_Good luck_' before closing the door and leaving the two men in the room.

"You are Devon of the Veradonni Famiglia." Bel eyed the man. Though at his age, he still preferred to cover his eyes with his blonde hair. He loved that hairstyle, and he'll die along with it. The young man in front of him gulped and nodded in response.

"Ushishi~ Have a seat, boy. You and I will have a long talk."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

**END.**

And so, Storm Clouds is officially finished! Please read **Storm Clouds II** next!

Oh, and don't forget to leave review! If you didn't like this Epilogue, I can make a new one, in the form of a chapter in Storm Clouds II.

Thank you for those people who reached it this far to reading my very first multi-chaptered fan fiction. Thank you!


	10. Acknowledgements

**THE EPILOGUE IS OUT! KINDLY READ IT! JUST PRESS THE PREVIOUS BUTTON UP THERE. THANK YOU :)**

* * *

**Uhm, I think this is what they call an "Acknowledgements" Section :D**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading Storm Clouds thru and thru!

For my friends who helped in so many ideas, I love you guys.

**pen's Outburst** – I love you. No questions asked.

**theColdAssassin** – VOOOOIII to you to! And I know, I love to hear Gokudera singing Stephen Speak's Out Of My League!

**JoyNeko **– You're the first person to read about this crazy fanfic of mine and I thank you for being there all this time.

**Disenchanted Cinderella** – I'll make that HibariXYou fanfic somewhere in the near future :D

**TO MY BELOVED READERS** – I can't thank you guys for reviewing and helping me in any way you can. And I apologize for my slow update on the Epilogue. Either way, I'm so happy you guys loved it.

Please support Storm Clouds II next, okay?

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

_~la Pianissima_


End file.
